Impossible Love
by Zaratan
Summary: Major AU. Can Ron, a commoner, tell Kimberly, a princess, just how much he loves her? And what happens when she is kidnapped? Not part of my main universe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KP, just this story. This is most definitely an AU folks, and has nothing whatsoever to do with my main storyline. But someone made a suggestion, and the idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love

Kimberly stared out the window, looking out on the town below with an almost melancholy. Watching the people bustling about, living out their lives they wanted to, able to make their own decisions. She envied them that freedom, just as she knew they envied her life. But life as a princess wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Being told where to be, what to wear, she could have lived with that. But the life of a princess was a lonely one. Private tutors ensured her no one to talk with during classes. And while there were the always inevitable balls and functions she had to attend as the King's daughter, she never got along well with the other women who attended such functions. To them, she was always too boyish, too caught up in physical activities and learning to truly be a part of their circles. Most of them thought her crazy, though they were always taking great pains never to show it, her being the princess and all. Which meant her only friends there were fakes, always being nice to her to garner favour.

Kimberly descended the steps quickly, her lessons over for the morning. She needed to clear her head, and she knew of only one sure way to do that. She hurried down the hallways, dodging the servants working there, making sure to say hello to each and every one of them as she passed them by. She shot out quickly, past the barracks where the guard were kept, smiling at the sunshine as she exited the castle. The outdoors were where she belonged, not in those stuffy banquet halls and ballrooms.

After a moment's pause to enjoy the day, she headed straight for the stables, and knew everything would be ready for her when she got there. He never let her down, and knew just what she needed to be herself. When she saw the blond haired young man, his hair a mess and his face just the slightest bit dirty, her smile broadened.

Ron Stoppable was the greatest friend she could have ever had, and never doubted for a moment that she was incredibly lucky to have him. His parents had begun working for her father years ago, back when she was first just learning to walk. They didn't meet right away, but when she expressed an interest in learning to ride a horse, her father indulged her. It was that day, when she first came down to the stables, only five years of age, that was when she met him, and they'd been friends ever since. She could still recall the first time they ever met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was looking around in awe at the stables. She had never seen such a marvelous place before, and she gripped her mother's hand tightly as they entered. Her nose curled at the smell initially, but when she saw the first horse, magnificent in it's stall, she knew the smell would never be a bother.

"Your Lordship, we have just the horse for your daughter to learn on. Lord Fisk has been breeding this special breed just for you and your daughter, and sent one just last month."

She saw her father nod, as he inspected the tiny pony, a smile on his face. "And you'll have no problems training my daughter to ride?"

The man bowed low, and she could tell he seemed happy to do it. "It would be an honour, my liege!"

Kimberly had only been training a couple of hours when the stable keeper called a break, and servants came out with food and drink for her. It was while she was eating that she first noticed him, as he peeked out from one of the empty stables. When she turned fully to look at him, he ducked away. Kimberly turned away again, but noticed he began to peek out again. Quickly, she turned, and chuckled when he dove for cover again.

Rising to her feet, she headed towards where he was hiding, and found him pressed up against the wall of the stall, appearing very frightened. "What are you afraid of?"

The little boy was shaking as he responded. "I'm not supposed to be bothering you. My parents said so."

Kim huffed to herself, and knelt down in the straw beside him. "And what if I wanted you to join me?"

The small blond boy seemed to consider this. "Well, I guess it would be all right. After all, you're the princess!"

"Yup, and I want you to sit with me!"

She grabbed his hand, almost dragging him back to her blanket, where her lunch was laid out for her. When she sat down, she eyed him closely. "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Ron Stoppable. My father runs the stables and takes care of the horses."

"And I am Princess Kimberly Anne Possible."

Ron seemed to frown at that, as he ran it over and over in his mind. "You know, that's really long. Can I just call you PK?"

Kim was at first surprised at that, but smiled. "Sure, what does PK mean?"

Ron smiled broadly. "It stands for Princess Kimberly."

Kimberly laughed, and handed Ron a couple of cakes, which he quickly devoured. "You sure are a strange one Ron Stoppable, but I like you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PK? Are you in there?"

Kimberly shook herself from her thoughts, smiling at her friend in front of her. "I'm fine Ron, I was just thinking."

Ron smiled, and bowed deeply before her. "Well Milady, your steed awaits!"

Kim giggled slightly, as Ron led her to her horse. It was already saddled, with a basket hanging from one side. She turned back to him and smiled. "You made lunch, didn't you?"

Ron shrugged, a faint smile crossing his lips. "I might have whipped a little something up."

Kimberly hugged her friend before moving towards the basket. "You know, you should be the head chef, rather than working in the stables."

Ron just smiled as he readied his mount. "But then I'd have no time to spend with you."

Kimberly smiled, and leapt upon her horse. "You are right, we can't have that, now can we?"

Ron hopped up on his horse as well, and the two quickly rode off. Neither were aware of the eyes that were watching them from the castle as they departed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly and Ron rode up to the stream, and she quickly dismounted, tying her horse up to the tree. She watched as Ron tried the same move, leaping right off the saddle, but at the last moment, his pants caught on one of the buckles. His momentum carried him so that he was now upside down, hanging from the saddle, and without warning, quickly found his pants no longer around his waist. He hit the ground, his ankles still caught in his pants, and looked up to see the laughing figure of his friend.

Kimberly grabbed the reins, tying the horse up to the tree so it could not run before moving over to help Ronald get loose. Pulling upward, she got them loose, and suppressed a laugh as he struggled back into them. "You would think, after all this time, you would be able to dismount a horse without losing your pants!"

Ron smiled as he retied his belt. "Yes, but then I would never hear you laugh. You don't do it often enough as it is."

Kimberly's face fell slightly. "I don't get much of a chance to. If it wasn't for you…"

"You hungry? I sure am!" Ron grabbed the blanket from his saddle, and carefully spread it out on the ground by the stream, taking care with it, as he motioned for her to sit. She smiled up at him, as he went to the basket on her saddle, and laughed as he emphasized everything he did. "Madam, we are serving a lemon duck, served with a collectionof fried potatoes and vegetables. And for dessert, a selection of fine pastries for your perusal. Does this meet with Madam's high standards?"

"Ron, what would I ever do without you? I can't believe how lucky I am that you are my friend!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched Kimberly eat, taking care to slow down his own eating. He wanted to take as long as he could, spend as much time with her as possible. As she sat there smiling, he couldn't help thinking just how beautiful she really was.

He knew that it was impossible; he was a peasant, she was royalty! There would be no way that he could ever expect her to return those feelings to him. He couldn't believe she even liked spending time with him. He knew why she did though. He was the only one she could be herself around. With others, she had to be the princess, the perfect daughter to the King and Queen, and the others treated her as such. She never knew just how much those others her age really liked her, with their attempts to win her to their side, or in their pursuit of something. When they were together, she could enjoy herself as she couldn't around everyone else.

The King had initially been worried, his daughter hanging around a boy like him, a commoner at that. But after watching the two of them, he had reluctantly accepted that she needed him. Ron had been so unbelievably honoured when they had had him for dinner one night to get to know him better. They trusted him, and he wouldn't do anything to disabuse that trust. And that meant that he could never tell Kimberly how he felt about her.

Kimberly smirked. "Something on your mind? You've hardly touched your food."

Ron snapped out of his reverie and smiled. "Just enjoying some quiet time. Apparently there are some dignitaries coming, and we have to prepare some of the extra stalls for their horses."

Kimberly paused for a moment. "I don't remember father mentioning anything to me."

Ron shrugged, before taking a bite. "Guess it can't be that important then. At least you won't have to worry about a ball or something like that."

Kimberly grinned. "That is definitely good news then."

Ron finished his food in silence, and Kim sat watching him the whole time. When they were done eating, he continued sitting there, glancing on occasion her way. "Ron, is something the matter?"

Ron fidgeted a bit, before turning to face her. "PK… we're always going to be friends, aren't we?"

Kimberly placed her hand on top of his, smiling. "Of course we are. I couldn't imagine you and me not being friends."

"Well… what about when you get married? I mean, I'm surewhoever you wedwouldn't like you hanging around with me all the time."

Kimberly frowned slightly. "Ron, that's not going to be for a while yet! Besides, if I find the man I want to marry, he'll just have to know, that my friend is part of the deal. That's all there is to it! Besides, how do you know you won't be the first to get married? After all, I'm sure there are plenty of eligible maidens in the village."

Ron looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess."

Kimberly frowned as well now. "Ron, are you all right? I mean, I know you can be a bit shy, but I'm sure there is someone out there for you."

"I guess you're right."

Kimberly stared at him, trying to make out what he might be feeling. "That's not the problem though, is it? Ron, what is bothering you?"

"PK… I can't really… I mean… oh, look at the time! It's getting late, and we should get going. I still have a lot of work to do before the guests arrive."

Kimberly watched her friend as he began packing everything up, and she moved to help him. She was also somewhat troubled. _Ron never keeps secrets from me. That's why I like spending so much time with him. What could be bothering him so much that he couldn't tell me?_

Kimberly watched her friend as they began the ride back, but Ron had apparently put it out of his mind, and was back to joking around. Kimberly was satisfied for now, as she knew it couldn't have been too important if he was able to get back to joking so quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly was just changing her clothing when she heard her attendant come up behind her.

"Princess, you really should have let me know you needed to change. I could have helped you!"

Kimberly just shook her head, but that didn't stop the woman. "Susan, it is no trouble for me to dress myself. I have done it before."

Kimberly could see her nod in the polished silver hanging from the doorway. "I understand Princess, but I should at least be on hand to offer assistance."

Kimberly sighed, and contented herself with letting the woman fix her hair for her, knowing she wouldn't be happy unless she was able to do something. When Kimberly was satisfied, she closed the door to her closet. "So, does father need me for anything before I return to my studies?"

Susan nodded to her, the woman's dark hair cascading across her shoulders as she did. "He spoke of needing to speak with you at some point before tonight. He did not specify whether it should be before or after your studies."

Kimberly nodded. "I guess I should see him before then. I'd only wonder about it through studies if I didn't." Kimberly entered the hallway, and paused at one of the guards on duty as to her father's location. She smiled when she heard he was in the library, and rushed over there quickly.

Opening the doors, she noticed he had many candles going, and she could hear him talking. Walking in, she saw it was with the court magician Lipsky. Kimberly shivered slightly when she saw him look up. He always gave her the shakes, just by the way her looked at her. Her father also looked up when he did, and smiled.

"My little Kimberly!" He rose, pulling her into a hug.

Kimberly's cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "Father, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Her father pulled away slightly, a frown creasing his once happy expression. "I know that. That is… what I had to talk to you about."

Kimberly was worried by the expression on his face. "What is the matter father?"

Her father sat back down, gazing up at her as he held her hand. "You are old enough to understand your responsibilities now, and while it pains me to do this, we need to secure relations with their kingdom. His father is a powerful man, and he can provide you with much for the future."

Kimberly pulled back, a touch of fear crossing her features. "Father, I don't understand."

He cast his eyes downward, refusing to look her in the eye. "King Mankey is looking for a wife for his son, and I have agreed to the union."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, this was definitely different so far, wasn't it? Not my usual fare, but I am a huge fan of the whole medieval thing, with warriors and magic and heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KP, just this story. You know, the first thing my spell check comes up with for Mankey is monkey. Too much of a coincidence if you ask me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 2

Kimberly's face went blank, as she stared at her father. "What? Marriage? But father, I don't even know this boy!"

James frowned at his daughter, refusing to meet her accusing stare. "The kingdom is in trouble. The treasury is empty, the people are beginning to suffer. I've tried increasing trade, but we haven't met with much success. King Mankey… has agreed to assist us… on one condition."

Kimberly stared at her father aghast. "So I am simply one more commodity for you to trade? I cannot believe you would do this without speaking with me."

She flinched when she felt Lipsky place a hand on her shoulder, and she brushed him off. "My dear, your father is trying to do what is best for the whole kingdom! I know this hurts…"

"You know nothing!" Kimberly stormed to the door, not caring who or what was in her way. She cast one last look at her father, her eyes flashing with rage even as the tears welled up in them. "I hate you!"

King James Possible felt like the lowest form of life as his only daughter slammed the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea paused at her daughter's room, noticing Susan standing to the side, a worried look on her face. She had heard the yelling, but hadn't arrived in time to catch her. She knocked lightly on the door, and then harder when there was no response.

"Go away!"

"Kimberly, it's your mother. Can I come in?"

Quiet followed before she heard a positive response. Opening the door, she saw Kimberly bundled in her blankets, her head buried in her pillows. Andrea made her way to the bed, and sat down on the edge. She reached out her hand, stroking her daughter's hair carefully. "Do you want to talk about it honey?"

Kimberly raised her head, and she could see the tear stains that ran down her daughter's cheeks. "How could he do this to me?"

Andrea pulled her daughter closer, hugging her tightly. "Kimberly, I know it seems like a terrible thing, but it doesn't have to be."

Kimberly pulled back, looking at her mother, stunned. "So you agree with him?"

Andrea continued to stroke her daughter's hair, smiling at her. "Your father is trying to do what is best for the whole kingdom. And yes, he could have handled this better, but this doesn't mean it will be as horrible as you are imagining it is right now."

Kimberly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "How would you know? I don't even know this boy, and I certainly don't love him. How can this not be as bad as I think it is?"

"Because my marriage to your father was arranged as well."

Kimberly was shocked. "But… you and father…"

"Yes, I love your father very much, but when we were engaged, we barely knew each other. I felt the same way you do now, hurt that my parents could do this to me, wondering just what I was going to do, and how I could marry this complete stranger. But as I came to know your father, I came to love him, just as he loves me. In the end, it was the best thing for both of us!"

Kimberly sniffed, as she held tight to her mother. "But what if it is not the best thing for me?"

Andrea kissed her daughter's forehead gingerly. "I don't know what the future holds, for any of us. But this is something your father needed to do, to help the whole kingdom. Young Prince Joshua will be here tonight, and you can meet him then. Let's see how that goes first, before we start worrying too much about everything. Do you think you can do that?"

Kimberly sat there for a few moments, not looking up at her mother. "I'll meet him."

Andrea rose slowly, keeping hold of her daughter's hand. "Lets see how tonight goes, and then we'll decide, together, what we want to do. And Kimberly… despite what you may be thinking right now, your father loves you very much."

Andrea moved to the door, pausing to look over at her daughter, before slowly opening it. As she was leaving, Kim's voice made her pause. "Can… can you tell father I don't really hate him?"

Andrea smiled as she looked over at her daughter. "He knows dear, but I'll tell him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure, illuminated only by the swirling lights of the crystal ball in his lap, waited patiently as the mists within the ball swirled. Slowly, they coalesced, as a face began to take shape. When the connection became solid, the figure smiled.

"Report!"

"Everything will go ahead as planned."

"And this alliance Possible has formed with Mankey. You don't foresee any complications?"

The figure laughed, the sound echoing through the small chamber. "It will not affect the plans at all. By the time we are done, the kingdom will be ours!"

The face on the other end smiled. "Good. Then proceed."

The image faded from the crystal ball, the light emanating from it dimming. The figure smiled coldly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was busy cleaning out the stables when he heard the quiet sobbing behind him. He turned, and was shocked to see Kimberly standing there, tears running down her cheeks as she held herself tightly.

"Ron…"

Ron dropped his pitchfork, and quickly moved over to her, pulling her tight into his embrace, slowly stroking her back as her tears flowed freely. He had never seen her this way, and it scared him. "PK, what's wrong? Is someone hurt? Your brothers… your father… what's wrong?"

Kimberly sniffled into his shirt, holding him close. "My father is marrying me off."

Ron jaw dropped, his hand freezing in mid-pat as he processed that. "He… I mean… don't you…"

"Father says it is the only way to help the kingdom. He has done everything he can, but there just isn't any way he can keep the kingdom running without more money, and King Mankey has promised it to my father if I marry his son. There… there is nothing I can do."

Ron pulled back, so he could look his friend in the face. "But if you didn't want to… I mean, what if this Prince Mankey is a monster! Your parents could not expect you to marry him then."

Kimberly wiped her cheek with her sleeve. "My mother said we would see, when he arrives tonight, but… if I don't do this, a lot of people will suffer. I can't do that, I just can't put anyone in a situation like that."

Ron pulled her close again, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. "I know you couldn't do that. Don't worry PK… it will be all right. I promise… I will always be here for you. It will be all right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly stared at her reflection in the mirror, her mind picturing all the horrible possibilities of what this boy could look like, what he would be like. She still couldn't imagine being happy with someone she had never met before, and the thought of marrying for anything other than love almost sickened her. But her family… her kingdom… they needed this of her, and she had always done what they needed of her, even if she didn't always enjoy it.

She winced briefly when Susan caught a knot in her hair while brushing it, and the dark haired woman apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry Princess!"

Kimberly just smiled. "It's all right Susan."

Susan resumed working, but could see the pain in Kimberly's face. "Maybe the Prince will be very handsome and nice. You might like him."

Kimberly sighed, as she gazed down at her gown. "I hope so. If I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him, I really hope so."

Susan finished up quickly, stepping back to admire her work. "You look beautiful, Princess. Like a princess should. So, you'll be meeting the prince tonight, how do you feel?"

"Like I am getting ready for my own execution."

Susan's face fell slightly. "Well I'm sure…"

Trumpets sounded from outside, cutting Susan's response off, and Kimberly moved over to the window to look out. She could see the entourage of the prince, as he made his way up the road, and Kimberly shook her head at all the pomp. Kimberly sighed, and headed for the door. "I guess that is my cue to put my head in the noose."

Susan stopped her with a light touch on her shoulder. "It will be all right Princess. You'll see."

Kimberly nodded, and headed quickly for the throne room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly sat to her father's right, seated and waiting for the prince to finally arrive. She glanced over at her mother, who would give her a smile. Her father had held her shoulder briefly when she had first sat down, and while she didn't really hate him, she didn't really want to look at him right now. She knew he was only trying to do what was best for everyone, but that didn't mean she would like it.

The trumpets blared again, and Kimberly moaned slightly at all the pageantry being used for his arrival. The doors opened slowly, and she could make out three figures in the doorway. They slowly approached, and Kimberly began to make out the prince, walking up front between the other two. He was not as tall as she had imagined, maybe not much taller than her. His blond hair was swept back, most likely from riding here. It was obvious he had ridden here himself, rather than taken a carriage, as his clothing was rumpled and a bit dirty. The smile on his face seemed genuine, and she couldn't help noticing just how blue his eyes really were. In a word, he was gorgeous, and Kimberly was surprised that his father had had to arrange a marriage for him in the first place.

As he approached the steps to the throne, he stopped, bowing low before them. "Your majesty. It is an honour to be here."

Kimberly's father and mother rose from their seats, stepping down a step to approach him. "Young Joshua, please rise. May I present my wife, Queen Andrea."

She presented her hand to him, and he took it lightly, bowing to kiss her fingertips lightly. Andrea stepped back, and Kimberly rose reluctantly, moving closer to her father's side. "And may I present my daughter, Princess Kimberly."

She offered him her hand, and he repeated the process, but he held her hand afterwards, looking up at her. "I am… most pleased to meet you."

Kimberly smiled lightly, as he continued to hold her hand. Her father smiled down at the pair of them. "You must be tired from your journey. We have a room set up for you to rest and recuperate."

Joshua smiled up at the king. "Thank you Sir, but if I may beg your indulgence, I would like to speak with Princess Kimberly first, if I may?"

James smiled, taking his wife's hand in his. "Of course. We'll leave you two to get acquainted. Please, be at home here during your stay with us."

Joshua let his hand slip from Kimberly's as her parents left, and his smile faded slightly. "Is there perhaps somewhere we could go to talk?"

Kimberly resisted the urge to shrug, knowing it wouldn't be proper. "We can speak privately in the courtyard. It is quiet there."

The two walked in silence, until they reached the courtyard, the flowers of the garden nearby giving the enclosure a pleasant atmosphere. When they approached a nearby bench, they sat, neither looking at the other as they sat in silence.

When Joshua spoke, she was almost surprised. "I know that this isn't the best of circumstances for either of us. An… arranged marriage such as this is very difficult. I just want you to know that I will never make you do something for which you are not ready."

Kimberly looked at him wide-eyed, as he continued looking to the ground. "Thank you Joshua. That… that was one of the things I worried about regarding this."

Joshua laughed slightly, turning his gaze to meet hers. "Are you as scared of this as I am?"

Kimberly laughed softly as well. "I guess I am. I never thought I would be marrying someone I had never met before."

Josh smiled. "Neither had I. Sometimes, I wish I had never been born to royalty, with all it's pomp and responsibility. Free to make my own choices in life."

Kimberly relaxed a bit more, surprised to hear many of her own thoughts echoing in what he was saying. "If you could choose, what would you do?"

Joshua gave a half smile, as he looked out over the garden. "I would have liked to have been an artist, spending my days painting. I rarely get to indulge myself doing that any more, what with having to help my father run the kingdom. But, I do understand why I have to do it. I have a responsibility to help my people, and that has to take precedence over what I want."

Kimberly was now gazing out over the garden as well. Her voice was barely a whisper in response. "Responsibility to the people."

The pair sat there, silence reigning, until long after the sun had set in the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – A little harder to hate Mankey now, isn't it. After all, he is a nice guy. I've already got thoughts for a sequel (like I don't have enough stories on my mind), so hopefully this continues to get good reviews. This story's a little bit different, but different is good.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KP, just this story. Flu was kicking my butt, but I'm back to work. Sorry for the exceedingly long delay. Word of suggestion, check out Hero, by yvj. A very different look at the KP universe that is just getting even more interesting. Also, quick shout-out to Dartblade, who made the recommendation for this story. I'm sure many thank you, even if you have given me even more to write! lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 3

Ron's eyes could have burned holes into Prince Mankey, as he stood outside the stables, waiting for the horses. Ron tightened the straps on the saddle a little too tightly, and the horse protested at the rough treatment.

Kimberly noticed it right away. "I know this was not an ideal situation Ron, but if I am to… to marry him soon, it is best to get to know him first. And for that, I want your help as well. You have been my friend for as long as I can remember, and what you think of him matters to me."

Ron finished with the straps, and turned to look at his friend's face. He could see the fear in her eyes, and though it pained him, he knew he had to do this for her. "You know I will always be there for you PK, and I always will be. I just… this is the time we always spent together, hanging out. Time where we get to put everything out of our heads and just enjoy ourselves."

Kimberly hung her head slightly, glancing out at Joshua. "I know, but it's also the best time for you to get to meet him, and he you. The real you. The friend I've known for all these years."

Ron raised his hands defensively and smiled. "You got me. But I reserve the right to not like him for the both of us if needed."

"Deal." Kimberly reached over to take Ron's hand in hers, squeezing it slightly as she smiled at him. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow as well. Just the two of us, no interruptions."

Ron smiled lightly back, and he watched as Kimberly led hers and Joshua's horses out of the stable. The smile faded as Ron finished with his saddle, and took a moment to stroke the horse's mane as a way to make up for the rough treatment a moment ago. "Sorry about that, Rufus old buddy. I shouldn't be taking it out on you like that."

Rufus whinnied, brushing his head up against Ron. Ron laughed lightly, and hopped into the saddle. "I knew you wouldn't be one to hold a grudge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two pairs of eyes stared after the young teens as they made their way from the castle, glaring intently.

"So when do we put this plan of yours into motion?"

"We strike tonight!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a very beautiful spot. Do you come here often?"

Kimberly smiled, glancing over at Ron, who was just grabbing the blanket from his saddle. "We come here often. It gives us an opportunity to get away from life in the castle, and be ourselves."

Joshua reached out to help Ron with the blanket, grabbing one end of it before Ron could react. Ron froze for a moment, before setting the blanket down, with Kimberly settling down on it right away. She stretched out, resting her head in her hand, her elbow bracing it so that she could be comfortable. Joshua sat across from her, while Ron sat to her side, pulling the basket towards him.

As Ron began pulling the food from the basket, Josh continued to speak. "I can't believe how peaceful it is here. No sounds from the castle or the town. Just the running water of the stream and the wind through the trees."

"Yes, Ron and I discovered it many years ago. Sometimes we would go swimming, or just sit here and talk."

Ron handed Kimberly some cheese, reluctantly handing a piece to Joshua as well. "I think we've climbed pretty much every tree around here as well."

Joshua watched the pair, leaning towards each other almost unconsciously. "Yes, I imagine a place like this has many uses. So… you two are lovers then?"

Kimberly had just taken a bite when he had spoken, and instantly began coughing. Ron moved quickly to her, patting her on the back until she could breath properly again.

"Lo… lovers? Me and Ron? Wha… we have been best friends for many years, but we…"

Joshua nodded silently before interrupting. "I meant no offense. I just noticed the closeness between the two of you, and made an assumption."

Ron stared at Joshua, his eyes narrowing. "You know what they say about people who assume, don't you?"

"Ron!" Kim glared quickly at Ron, silencing him, before turning back to Joshua. "Ron and I are friends, nothing more! Why would you think otherwise?"

Joshua paused a moment, looking between the two. "I could see right off the closeness you two share, and assumed that was why your father was marrying you off to me. It was a foolish error, but one I thought would mean no offense. After all, that is why my father arranged this marriage on my behalf."

Kimberly's eyes widened. "You have a… a lover?"

Joshua cast his eyes downward slightly, averting his gaze. "Her name is Tara. She is an artist who lives not far from the castle. I met her when she was commissioned to do a portrait of my mother. After spending some time with her, I came to care for her, even love her, but my father did not approve. That is why he sent me here and arranged this marriage."

Joshua took a moment, allowing him to compose his thoughts for a moment. "Though I still care deeply for her, I would like you to know that I will honour my commitment to you first and foremost. It would not be fair to you to continue my relationship with her, considering the situation."

Kimberly, after a brief period of silence, changed the subject, and began engaging Joshua in conversation. Ron, for his part, sat silently watching Joshua for the rest of the time they were there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly allowed Joshua to ride slightly ahead, as she pulled up beside Ron. Joshua glanced back a couple of times, but understood that the pair needed to talk, and rode ahead quickly to give them some time.

Kimberly sidled up to Ron, noticing he was watching Joshua the entire time. "So… what do you think of Joshua?"

Ron frowned slightly before turning to Kimberly. "I think he's… decent."

Kimberly eyed him curiously. "Decent?"

Ron shook his head slightly. "All right, so he's pretty nice. He's not condescending like I expected, so that is one in his favor."

Kimberly smiled, looking back up at Joshua who was just cresting a hill. "If I'm going to be forced to marry anyone, I'm glad it is him. He seems nice, and he is sensitive. As well, he is pretty hot."

Ron's face fell immediately at that, but he hid it from Kimberly when she turned around again. "So… you think you can make it work with him?"

Kimberly appeared thoughtful for a moment as they crested the hill Joshua had a moment ago, the castle appearing in the distance. "I think I can. I mean, it could be worse, right? After all, I could be marrying a forty year old, fat, balding, pig of a man."

Ron chuckled with Kimberly. "Oh, I would definitely help you sneak away from that!"

Kimberly settled down, smiling at Ron. "You would do that for me, wouldn't you. What would I ever do without you?"

Ron nodded solemnly, his expression serious. "I'll always be here for you PK… always!"

Kimberly reached across the gap between them, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Then she smiled mischievously. "Race you back to the stables!"

Kimberly's horse jumped quickly beneath her, galloping before Ron had time to ready Rufus. With a laugh, he chased after Kimberly, with Joshua joining in at the last moment as they passed him on the field. When they reached the stables, Kimberly well in first, they all took a moment for a laugh, enjoying the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua moved to help Kimberly dismount, but she just waved him off, landing lithely on her feet. She was smiling widely at him as he took the reins in hand. "Allow me, milady, to assist Ron in returning these fine steeds back to their home."

Kimberly glanced over at Ron before curtsying before him, smiling. "Thank you milord."

Joshua and Ron led the horses into the stable, and Joshua took a moment to look around for any who might be listening before he spoke. "I'm glad she has a friend like you. Too rarely do royalty meet any as true as you appear to be."

Ron froze for a moment, before turning to the young prince. "I… thank you, milord."

"Please, between us, it is simply Joshua."

Joshua helped Ron to remove the saddles and bridle, and began to help him brush down the horses. The silence between them was visibly awkward. Joshua paused a moment in his brushing, turning to face Ron, who continued his work. "She doesn't know you love her, does she?"

Ron wheeled quickly, his eyes wide as he stared at Joshua, his jaw working soundlessly. Joshua allowed him to continue to gape, returning to brushing the horse down. "I understand what you are feeling right now, I really do. Hurt, betrayed… you want so much to hate me, and I don't blame you. Here I am, some prince from some far off land, here to sweep your friend off her feet. To take her away from you, and take away any chance at happiness you two might have."

Joshua paused in his ministrations, gazing upward sightlessly. Ron knelt down to pick up the brush he had dropped, and he looked back up at Joshua. "I don't hate you… much."

Joshua smiled slightly, turning to gaze at the young man. "For what it is worth, I am sorry that things could not have gone as you wanted, both for you and myself."

Ron turned back to Rufus, brushing him absently. "Yeah… good of the kingdoms and all that."

Joshua returned to brushing his horse down, his face sullen. "Yes… the kingdom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly readied herself for bed, almost absent-mindedly playing with her hair. "It could be worse, could it not Susan? I mean, he nice and handsome, and he does have nice hair."

Susan moved up behind her, picking up the brush off the table and carefully running it through Kimberly's hair. "And what does our young Mr. Stoppable think of him?"

Kimberly stared into her reflection for a moment. "I think Ron likes him all right. I mean sure, Ron is prepared to not like him if I ask him to, but wouldn't he have told me if he didn't like him? I asked him, and Ron that he was all right."

Susan smiled. "You know, you sound more like him when you think of him."

Kimberly was surprised for a moment, before she smiled. "I guess I do, a little. I don't have to be as proper with him, and that feels good, you know? With everyone else, I have to be a princess, but with Ron… with Ron, I can be me."

"I know how that is. You find that special someone who you can be comfortable with, who you can be yourself with, and you wish you could be with that person always."

Kimberly's face took on an almost dreamy expression for a moment before she shook her head slightly. "Always with Ron? With his strange antics and jokes. I could just imagine what father would say about that."

Susan noticed an almost nervous quality to Kimberly's motions, and smiled serenely. "So… you do like young Ronald!"

Kimberly turned quickly in her seat, and she could see Susan was barely holding in a laugh at the moment. "I do not like Ron in that way. I mean, we've been best friends for years, and that would just be… strange."

"It isn't a crime to like him like that. I mean, is pretty cute… when he's not falling on his backside."

Kimberly turned back to the mirror, smiling faintly. "I guess he does have the nicest eyes."

Kimberly felt a small prick at the back of her neck, and her hand shot there quickly. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness swept over her, and she turned plaintively towards Susan. "Susan… wha… I…"

Susan smiled maliciously at her, and Kimberly suddenly felt very afraid as she felt darkness fight to overtake her.

"Sorry Princess, but as I said, when you find someone who wants you to be the real you, you just can't turn that away."

Kimberly slumped to the floor, her gaze turning up towards Susan. "Wh… why?"

Susan leaned down into Kimberly's face as the young woman struggled with consciousness. "Because… we have such big plans for you. You and this pitiful little kingdom."

Susan's laughter was the last thing Kimberly heard before the darkness finally claimed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, the plot is afoot now! What will our heroes do now? Also, the Shego prequel is starting next, so keep an eye out for that.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KP, just this story. If you're not already reading it (and considering the number of reviews, there can't be many of you), be sure to check out MrDrP's Kim Possible : The Next Generation!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 4

Joshua sat uncomfortably at the breakfast table as he waited for Kimberly to join the rest of her family so they could begin. The king sat at the head of the table, and other than a brief muttering about how long it took women to get ready, which promptly earned a glare from his wife, he had been silent. The queen, trying to alleviate the mood, had been asking him questions for what seemed an hour now. Joshua answered as best he could, even when the question was one he preferred not answering.

Of course, most of his attention was set on Kimberly's two younger brothers, twins apparently, as they eyed him strangely. He half expected some manner of attack, the way they looked at him. They whispered constantly to themselves, smiling at him deviously on occasion.

The king, now tired of waiting, signaled to one of the guards standing by the doorway. "Go find what is keeping the princess, please."

The guard saluted, before turning, and the group remained waiting again. The guard returned a few minutes later, clearly worried. "The princess is not in her chambers, Majesty. Susan reports she was not there when she came in this morning."

The king groaned, and Joshua worried that his talk with Kimberly's friend Ron might not have spurred the young man to do something foolish.

"Find the princess for me, and check the stables. If she has gone riding again without telling me…"

"At once, Majesty!"

Breakfast was promptly served then, but Joshua's mind was on other matters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We cannot find the princess anywhere, Majesty."

"What do you mean you cannot find her? Surely she must be somewhere!"

The guard fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable with the king's gaze on him. "She is not in the castle, and she did not go riding. We have guards checking in town now, but…"

"Sire, Captain Barkin has found something in the princess' room."

Joshua followed behind the king as they entered Kimberly's room, noting the large man in full armour kneeling on the floor. The king quickly moved to him, staring down at what he was holding. "What have you got Captain?"

Captain Barkin rose, holding a small ring in his hand. Even Joshua could see the small needle protruding from the small jewel. "It's a paralyzing agent, Majesty. Most likely used to subdue the princess quickly. Susan, have you seen this ring before?"

The smaller woman swiftly came forward, eyeing the ring. "I have not seen that ring before. I know the Princess had nothing like it herself."

Joshua could sense the concern coming from the king now, who was shaking slightly. "What do you think has happened to my daughter Captain?"

Captain Barkin took a deep breath, before turning to face the king. "I'm sorry, Majesty, but I fear the princess has been kidnapped."

The king slumped against the bed, strength suddenly fleeing him. "How… how could this have happened?"

"I see no forced entry, either through the window or the door. Either she knew who it was, or magic was involved."

The king turned quickly to the door, anger evident. "Get Lipsky in here. If magic was involved, he can get us the answers."

Barkin and a couple of his men continued searching the room, as Joshua stood in the doorway, trying not to get in the way. The king paced back and forth, concern evident, until Drew Lipsky, court mage, appeared in the door behind him. Joshua stepped quickly to the side, allowing the man to pass, noting the long, blue, flowing robes that he draped himself in.

"I came as soon as I could, your Majesty. You believe magic might be involved?"

"That's what I want you to find out."

Drew nodded, pulling back his sleeves, as he set to work. Tracing lines on the floor, Joshua heard him mumbling, obviously an incantation of some sort, and pulled back slightly. He never really trusted magic, felt it too unreliable, but knew they needed to do something to find Kimberly.

A bright flash, and a puff of smoke issued forth from in front of the mage. The man stood quickly, coughing slightly. "Magic was definitely used, a teleport or portal spell I believe. It's hard to be sure, whoever did it is powerful indeed."

"Were you able to track the spell, find out where it originated from?"

"Not… precisely. The energies came from the east, of that I'm certain, but I cannot narrow it down further. I'm sorry Sire."

The king placed a hand on Lipsky's shoulder, smiling lightly. "It's not much, but it's a place to start. Thank you, my friend. Barkin, I want you to take your knights, and try to find my daughter. Take however many of the palace guard you need."

"Right away, Majesty!"

"I'd like to help too!" Joshua stepped forward quickly.

"Prince Joshua, I don't…"

"Please sir, allow me to help in any way I can."

Barkin stepped forward, eyeing the young prince. "He can ride with me, Sire. We could use all the help we can get right now."

King James smiled lightly at the young man, and nodded. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron worked feverishly, saddling the horses, trying desperately to figure out what was going on. It seemed the entire castle was in an uproar, but he couldn't get anyone to stop long enough to answer any questions. All he knew was that one of the guards had come to him, asking if he had seen the princess that morning, and that caused the concern within him to grow.

When he finally saw Prince Joshua standing by the entrance to the stables, gazing at him, Ron rushed over. "Your Highness… what is…"

"Kimberly has been kidnapped. We… we don't know where she is."

Ron's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth moved reflexively, though no sound issued forth.

Joshua gritted his teeth, looking away. "We are setting out now to find her, and bring the ones responsible to justice." He paused, noticing Ron's jaw quivering slightly, and he reached out, placing his hands on Ron's shoulders. "We will find her, I promise you that!"

Ron shook himself as the shock cleared, replaced with anger. He looked behind him before turning back. "I want to help!"

"You? What could you do, boy? You can barely stay on your horse half the time."

Both young men turned, gazing up to look into the face of Captain Barkin, head of the king's knights. Ron stepped forward quickly, staring up at him with determination etched on his features. "I want to help, and I think you might need me."

Joshua stepped forward as well. "I think he would make…"

"Let me get one thing straight!" Barkin paused, as he gazed between the two of them. "This is my mission, and I will accomplish it as I see fit. The boy will slow us down, and that is the end of the story."

Joshua eyes flashed with anger, stepping forward so he was almost touching the older knight. "I am a prince, and you will not talk to me in such a manner."

Barkin glared briefly, before backing up a step, his face softening slightly. "I apologize, highness, but this is my mission, and I agreed to bring you with me to protect you, since the king acquiesced to your request to join the search. But I will not bring someone with absolutely no fighting experience, and little training, into a potential deadly situation. That is my final word."

Nodding slightly to Joshua, Barkin turned, and quickly swung up onto his horse. Anouther of the stable hands brought Joshua his steed, handing the young man the reins. Joshua turned to Ron, sympathy alit across his face. "I… am sorry. But I promise, I will do all I can to ensure her safety. I swear to you!"

Ron hung his head, feeling helpless. "Just… do you know how?"

"Someone teleported into her room, knocked her out, and took her the same way. We're not sure where she is right now, but the mage Lipsky, believes it was to the east. We ride in groups, and we won't rest till we find her."

Noting the others moving out, Joshua leapt into his saddle, looking back at Ron. "She'll be fine." He wanted to say more, but he knew whatever he had to say would sound hollow. Ron seemed desolate as it was, and with a final look, he spurred his horse on, catching up with Barkin and his men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stared after them as they left, waiting until he was completely alone before he moved again. With the stables cleared, at least for a few minutes, he quickly rushed over to Rufus, prepping him to head out himself.

He didn't trust the mage, no matter how much the royal family did. Kimberly said she felt strange about him, but put it off to what he could do, but there was just something about the man, something that did not sit right with him. He'd only met the man a few times, but it was the same feeling, every time, as if the man was not what he seemed, like a road that seemed clear one moment but tore your wagon to pieces the rest of the way down it's length.

Ron finished getting Rufus ready to go, thankful that he was too small for the knights or guards to ride into battle. But his friend would get him where he needed to go. He planned a quick stop at his house, and then… head west, towards the mountains. He wasn't sure what he could do, but he couldn't stay there, waiting for news.

With a last look, Ron rode out swiftly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly awoke slowly, her head throbbing at the slightest motion. Groaning lightly, she opened her eyes, quickly closing them again as the blinding light coming through the window hurt. Slowly, she tried again, peeking through squinted eyelids until she could make out shapes around her.

She found herself in a bedroom, but definitely not her own. It was garishly furnished, with depictions of apes and monkeys adorning the walls. She slowly struggled to sit, noting briefly in her addled mind how soft the bed she lay in was.

Shaking her head to try and clear it, she rose to her feet, taking in all the surroundings. It was a nice room, but obviously not set out by a woman. It was obviously the quarters of a man. She was still in her bedclothes, and briefly sighed that she had not been violated, something she feared based on her surroundings. Quietly, she walked to the door, listening for any sounds from without. Hearing nothing, she reached for the knob, and began to turn.

It failed to open for her.

Quickly, she stepped back, kicking sharply at the door, and it opened for her. Rushing through the entranceway, she saw two guards standing on either side, and she ran past them. They quickly gave chase, after their initial surprise.

Kimberly ran through the corridors, able to keep ahead, but not get away, from the ones following, and she knew others would soon join the chase as well. She came quickly to a set of double doors, shoving them open quickly, and froze when she found herself in a dining room.

Candles lit the walls about her, giving the room an eerie quality to it. The table in the middle was massive, and several plates sat there, though there was only one person, shrouded in darkness, seated there. Guards lined the walls, and Kimberly knew she was trapped, with the two guards right behind her. She moved from the door, going into a defensive crouch.

The guards quickly surrounded her, but the figure at the table waved them off. He rose slowly, leaning forward over the table, until the light captured his face, and Kimberly gasped. "Lord Monty Fiske? What…"

"I am sorry we are meeting again under such circumstances. My guard were to inform me when you awoke. I would have preferred to greet you properly."

Kimberly glanced at the guards before turning back to Lord Fiske. "What am I doing here? Why have I been brought here?"

The smile on Lord Fiske's face grew wider, until it became something evil. "Why, my dear, you are part of my plan!"

"Plan? What plan?"

"Why, to take over the kingdom, and become king!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Sorry I took so long, but writer's block is a bitch. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KP, just this story. Be sure to check out Cloudmonet's newly posted series, Season 6! A great read for all, with a series feel to it and just a twist of mature for the older audience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 5

Kimberly stared incredulously at Lord Fiske, as he slowly rose from his seat to approach her. She went instinctively into a protective crouch, one she had learned from watching her brothers practicing, keeping her eyes on the guards around the room as well. "You are mad, Fiske. My father will never bow to your demands for my release. Kidnapping will get you no where other than the gallows when he discovers your betrayal!"

Lord Fiske just laughed, pausing when he stood only a few feet away from the scared princess. "My dear, we are not holding you for ransom, that would be pointless, and would get us no where. I know the country is broke, who do you think had a hand in making that happen? I've been diverting the taxes to my own coffers for some time now, just enough to cost your father in the long-run without making him suspicious."

Lord Fiske grabbed a goblet from the table, taking the time to pour himself a glass of wine. He offered some to the princess, but just smiled at her sneer before continuing. "No my dear, you serve another purpose altogether. You are the distraction!"

"Distraction? But how…"

A sharp blow caught her across the face, knocking her to the floor. She rose up quickly, looking into the glaring eyes of Lord Fiske. "Did I give you permission to interrupt?"

He took a moment to settle down, taking a sip of wine as Kimberly glared at him with hate in her eyes. "Now, where was I… oh yes, the distraction. You see my dear, ransoming you would not be enough to get the kingdom. I even considered marrying you, to secure the throne." He noted with amusement the look of disgust that crossed her face. "Yes, those were my thoughts precisely. While I would admit you are attractive, in your own way, and the thought of your father's reaction would be… delicious, the thought of joining with anything having to do with your father disgusts me to no ends. So, I came up with my brilliant plan!"

"Even now, your father has sent almost every available soldier and guardsman from the castle, in his vain attempt to find you. Oh, we made sure to leave just enough clues as to where you might have disappeared to. Even now, the castle is sitting almost empty, ripe for the picking. In a couple days time, after the forces have been sufficiently… dealt with, we shall take the castle, and I shall rule!"

"They'll find me you know, and my father will never let you succeed!"

Lord Fiske chuckled again. "My dear, you still haven't grasped the fullness of my plan. Of course, a girl such as yourself would never be able to properly comprehend. You see, I thought it was only fitting to put my… good fortune, to some use. The guardsmen and knights will meet up soon enough with some very interesting mercenaries I hired. Even now, they will be walking right into ambushes set up, as they head the other way, away from us. With them out of the way, my operative in the castle will signal us, and we shall walk right into the castle, with no opposition to stop us."

Now Kimberly laughed, though it was almost sarcastic. "You think your mercenaries can defeat knights of the realm? And you expect my handmaiden to disable the rest of the castle for you? You are delusional!"

Fiske smiled broadly, and Kimberly backed up slightly. "My dear, your knights will be facing three to one odds, more than enough for what I need. Besides, even if only half the knights are killed, it will more than suffice, as they'll be too far away and too tired to do anything to stop me. And as for my agent… well, I think Sorcerer Lipsky should be more than capable of dispatching a few guards and your family."

Kimberly's eyes widened, and she paled. "Lipsky…"

"Oh yes, he was most eager to help, only asking for a few baubles in return. Who do you think could so convince the king and his men to search in the wrong direction? Now my dear, I fear I am weary, time for you to return to your cell. GUARDS, TAKE HER!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had no idea where he was going, or what he was doing, as he rode for hours, just following along the roads, pausing briefly in towns to find any information he could discreetly. The mountains in the distance seemed to be looming closer and closer as he got further west, and he wondered just what he had been thinking, believing he could strike out on his own and find Kimberly himself.

_You thought you could save her, and maybe… just maybe… tell her how you feel. Maybe make her see that he loved her, and that she should be with him._

Ron just shook his head, pondering the absurdity of that. She was a princess, and he shoveled out the stables. Though they were friends, through some miracle that he never quite understood, he knew it could never be more than that, no matter how fervently he wished it so. She had obligations, and a duty to the kingdom, something she would never throw away to be with him. She'd never do something if she knew it would hurt others.

But that didn't change how he felt. He knew it was most likely pointless to try a find her himself, he'd never find her on his own, but he had to try. Even if the feelings he had for her could not be returned, he had to try and save her. He had to!

Ron never even noticed the men surrounding him until Rufus pulled up short, bringing him from his reverie. He glanced around him, startled, as they quickly drew their weapons, all swords, and wondered just how he would get out of this with only the hunting knife he had taken from his home.

"Well, lookee what I see here boys. A young man on a ride out in the country. What say you boys, should we makes his trip a bit more bearable by lightenin' his load?"

Ron took in the looks on the scruffy looking bandits, knowing just what they were looking for. "I don't want any trouble. I have no money on me."

The men closed in around him, and he could feel Rufus getting skittish under him. "Lad, no man able to afford a horse, even a small one like that, can claim to have no money. Ye must have some coin on yah to pay the toll for usin' this road?"

Ron was glancing between the men when he suddenly spurred Rufus to move. Rufus leapt forward, dodging past the first couple of men, but not before one of them leapt up, grabbing a piece of Ron's shirt, tugging him off balance. The two fell hard to the ground, and Ron tried to roll to his feet, his hands moving to the knife at his side.

Anouther of the men dove at him, tackling him before he had a chance to draw the blade, and the men quickly surrounded him, pinning him to the ground. The one who had been speaking, obviously their leader, grabbed the knife from Ron's waist, studying it.

"The lad was going for this little pig-sticker here. Maybe we shoulds show him how wees treat uppity folks who thinks they can try to get by without paying!"

Ron struggled vainly as the man approached him, the knife drawing closer and closer, the smile on the bandit's face telling him that the toll just got to be more than he would be able to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly dove quickly to the left when the guards grabbed at her, dodging the grasping hands by the barest margin. She grabbed the bottle of wine quickly off the table, smashing it over the head of the nearest guard, and he slumped to the floor quickly. She spun and kicked out at the one coming up behind her, and heard the satisfying gasp of air escaping as she hit him in the gut. She ran quickly for the doors, throwing them open, only to find her way blocked.

Standing in the now open doorway stood a rather large man, dressed in breastplate and wearing a kilt. He gaped at her in surprise, and she took the opportunity to dive between his legs and past him. He spun quickly, grabbing at her, but she dodged out of the way again.

She was tired and sore as she ran the corridors again, keeping her eyes open for anything she could use as a weapon. She grabbed a candlestick off a table as she flew by, and continued trying to find a way out. She had to warn her family about Lipsky!

She rounded the corner, coming face to face with a pair of guards. They went right to attention, drawing their weapons as she stood there. She glanced down at the candlestick in her hands, weighing the options, before raising it over her head.

A sudden blow to the back of the head halted her motion, and drove her to the floor. Fighting the throbbing pain, she glanced up, noting through bleary eyes the face of the man in the kilt she had passed as she had left the dining room. She raised her hands defensively, but he quickly struck her across the face, and darkness quickly moved in to claim her.

"The lassie sure put up a good fight. I dinae think she'd have tha' kind of energy in 'er."

Lord Kiske smiled down at the crumpled form of princess Kimberly. "Of course, she was no match for you, now was she Killigan?"

Killigan just looked up, smiling broadly. "Ne're been a scrap ah couldn't handle."

Lord Fiske motioned for the guards to grab her. "Make sure you chain her well. We don't want another repeat of her escape, now do we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stared up at the knife as the man approached him, trying desperately to wrench his arms and legs free. The bandit was taking his time, seemingly enjoying prolonging the torture. He bent over Ron, and he could feel the man's foul-smelling breath on his face.

"Any last requests kid?"

Ron looked up hopefully. "Umm… don't kill me?"

The bandits laughed, but Ron kept his eyes on the knife that was approaching closer. "You got guts kid. Now, let's see if we can find em proper, shall we?"

He ran the knife along the front of Ron's shirt, and the young man shuddered as he felt to cool metal against his skin. The bandit turned the blade, and Ron could feel the tip poking into him, just lightly piercing the skin. Ron closed his eyes, and began to pray.

A sudden scream, and a release of the pressure forced Ron to open his eyes. The man who had held his knife was now yelling in pain, as he gripped his hand, a sizable jagged, metal disk sticking out of the back of his hand. As one, the men turned to look at the commotion, and Ron suddenly felt the pressure on his arms and legs ease as well.

A blur of motion from above him startled him, as the men surrounding him suddenly flew off him. Ron scrambled to his feet, backing away from the men that remained standing, and glanced around. What he saw surprised him.

A wizened old man with a long, flowing beard stood by the edge of the road, looking almost casual as he gazed between the bandits. Behind him stood a dark-skinned young man, not more than a child, who was peeking out from behind the older man's flowing white robes. The older man seemed unconcerned with the attention now directed his way.

"Leave now in peace."

The leader of the bandits just glared as he clutched his injured hand to him. "What are you idiots waitin' for? Get em!"

The bandits rushed forward, drawing their swords quickly as they charged. The old man simply stood there while the young boy ducked further behind the man's robes. The first pair reached him quickly, bringing their swords down as if to chop him in half like a log to be split.

A blue field of energy enveloped the old man, halting the blades just scant inches from his face.

The bandits froze, taking in the image before them. The old man took that opportunity to strike out, driving his fists into the guts of the two men that were standing there, and they doubled over, their blades clattering to the road. He strode forward quickly, laying into the next nearest before he had a chance to react.

The rest of the bandits quickly roused themselves, charging forward. The young boy, now out of the older man's robes, quickly tossed a small ball towards them, chanting a few words. The ball opened, spraying a number of men with a black, sticky looking substance, and the men were halted in their tracks, unable to move other than to struggle against the bonds that held them.

Ron could only stare in amazement as the bandits were reduced quickly in numbers, from twelve to two in a matter of moments. Seeing their companions trapped or hurt, the remaining two fled quickly, running rapidly back into the woods beside the road.

The old man approached Ron, smiling gently. "It appears our timing was most fortuitous. It is good we found you when we did Ron Stoppable."

"How… who are you? How do you know my name?"

The old man nodded sagely, noting Ron's confusion. "We have much to speak of, but we must do so quickly. But forgive my manners, we did not introduce ourselves. I am known as Sensei, and this is my young apprentice, Wade. We are here to aid you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Be sure to check my profile for the website to the Fannie Awards, the annual Kim Possible fan fiction awards. Make your selections for such awards as Best Writer and Best Story, and a host of others. Hosted by mattb3671 and myself, with the website designed and run by Commander Argus, it's sure to be an amazing thing. Show your support, vote today!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own KP, just this story. Be sure to check out The Distraction, by Spectre666, a great story that is only getting batter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 6

Ron could only stare wide-eyed as the old man quickly made camp, throwing up a tent in record time. Ron had wanted to be on his way quickly, especially after Rufus had come back shortly after the fight ended, but the old man would have none of it, insisting that he stay with them for at least one meal, refusing to answer any of his questions until such time as they had dined. His young assistant was also hard at work, preparing a campfire. Ron had offered several times if he could help, only to be rebuffed. So Ron sat by the tree, gently stroking Rufus' nose when he bent down for attention.

He must have been dozing lightly, because when the young assistant snapped his fingers and the campfire flared to life, Ron jumped to his feet. The young boy, Wade, just smiled, as he pulled a grill from his backpack, something that shouldn't have fit in there in the first place, and placed it over the fire.

Ron almost jumped again as he saw Sensei suddenly appear, sitting on a wooden log beside the fire as if he had been there for hours. When the older man motioned for him to sit, Ron did so reluctantly, eyeing them both.

Ron watched Sensei throw some meat onto the fire, and he felt his stomach rumble, but the questions plaguing him would not leave him alone. "Who are you, and how do you know of me?"

Sensei nodded solemnly, looking to his assistant to continue the cooking. "Forgive an old man his indulgences, but we have been traveling hard to get here, and thought we could all do with a rest. As I said, I am known as Sensei. I am a teacher of the mystical and martial arts, and I am here to help you, as well as the whole kingdom."

"But how…"

Sensei raised his hand, and Ron paused. "Please, here out my entire tale, and I shall answer all your questions." His hands danced before him, and above the campfire appeared a glowing sphere of light. Ron's eyes widened at the sight. "Some time ago, it was brought to my attention that peril would soon befall this world. It would begin, strangely enough, in this quiet little kingdom, with the fall of a king, and the birth of a tyrant, one set to help the forces of darkness take this world as their own."

The sphere swirled, showing a dark plane, with forces battling under a sun-less sky. "Long before, the forces of darkness controlled the world, reveling in battle and blood. They were driven from this plane ages ago, before the rise of mankind, by angels of light, who descended to drive these forces off." Ron marveled as the scene changed before his eyes, as the sun breached the darkness and amazing, winged beings came down from on high, doing battle with the dark forces, driving them back.

"When the last of the dark beings had fled, the angels themselves departed, restoring a balance to the Earth, allowing mankind, and others, to flourish." The image changed yet again, showing the angels departing into the bright sky. On the ground, figures of men stumbled from caves, their hands over their faces as they gazed up into the bright sky.

"It was at that point that mankind took what was offered to them, and embraced it. Mankind built great empires, rising and falling constantly, but always surviving. Other species thrived as well, though their tale is of no import right now." The scenes shifted constantly, showing great cities and mighty castles, down to the smallest villages. Ron leaned in closer, taking it all in.

"But the forces of darkness are not happy to have been driven out, and even now, seek to find some way to free themselves and return. When they can, they employ agents to strike, to upset the balance and try to free them. For millennia, their efforts have been individualistic in nature, as they can barely work together for any length of time to become successful."

"But…" Ron watched the image, showing figures in dark robes chanting, "if they haven't been successful now, what makes this any different? And what does this have to do with PK… Princess Kimberly, and I?"

Sensei just smiled darkly. "The balance is shifting. One, let's call them demons, named Baalsteria has managed to rally many, and has begun to orchestrate things here to permit their entry to our world."

Ron's eyes widened greatly. "So the ones that took PK are working for this… this demon?"

"I doubt they are even aware of it themselves. No, they are but the first sign of the coming darkness. But just because they are unaware of their actions, does not mean they are not pawns to be used. That is why we are here!"

Ron sat back, his gaze shifting between the still changing picture before him and Sensei. "How do you know all this?"

Sensei paused as the image changed, showing an open courtyard, with dozens of students training in both fighting and magic, sometimes combined. "It has been the purpose of our order to keep the knowledge of the past, and prepare for the coming return of the darkness. We are also the watchers for the coming prophecies, that tell of the signs to watch for. Though we were not fast enough to get here before Princess Kimberly was taken, setting things in motion, we are here to do what we can to prevent it from getting worse. That, and to bring to you… a piece of your destiny!"

Ron turned his full attention now to Sensei. "My destiny? What are you talking about?"

Sensei waved his hand, the image before him changing, showing a very familiar face to Ron. "You, Ronald Stoppable, are destined to become one of the warriors tasked with preventing the darkness!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly awoke to darkness and cold, as she groggily opened her eyes. She tried lifting her hand to her face, and felt the weight on her wrist as she tried to move it. Looking down, she saw the large, iron manacle on her wrist, and she quickly determined she was fully chained to the wall. Her other arm sported an identical restraint, and she pulled on them quickly, testing them. When that proved fruitless, she looked around her surroundings. She was on a cold, stone floor, in a rather small room that she assumed to be a dungeon. Other than some straw on the floor, it was completely bare. There was no window, other than the one in the door.

Kimberly pulled on the restraints again, trying to free herself. She was working so diligently that she failed to note when the door opened.

"I think you'll find that you'll be unable to free yourself Princess."

Kimberly whirled on her abductor, rising quickly and reached out, testing the limits of the restraints. Lord Fiske just laughed, as he stood just outside the reach of her grasping hands. "Oh, this was well worth the trip myself. I hope you are enjoying your current accommodations. You didn't seem to appreciate the last ones that we gave you."

Kimberly allowed her arms to drop to her side, but her eyes remained defiant in their rage. "My father will stop your nefarious plot!"

Lord Fiske just laughed again. "I think not my dear child. Even now, the castle is mostly empty, all of your father's men sent out to scour the kingdom, in the wrong direction mind you, looking for you. By now, the search parties will be falling to the mercenaries I hired, captured. Oh, never fear, I shall keep the bloodshed to a minimum… provided they swear fealty to me. Once the search parties have been captured, Lipsky will transport me and my men to the castle, and we shall take control. All very nice and neat, with little to stand in our way. Of course, you won't be there to see it, but I'll make sure to send your father my regards."

"Your mercenaries will never be able to defeat my father's men!"

Lord Fiske cupped her chin, and she pulled away quickly. "My dear, several groups have already fallen. Even as we speak, another ambush is being sprung, one that should net me Captain Barkin, and your young paramour, Prince Joshua. He should fetch a fair coin when we ransom him back to his father… after I have taken control that is."

Lord Fiske laughed maniacally as he left her cell then, and Kimberly could only slump to the floor, despair setting in, fearing his boasts might just be well founded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barkin rode at the front of his men, as they continued down the road. They were passing through a heavily wooded area now, and despite the noise of a dozen horses and riders, was keeping his ears open for any disturbance or rustling. When he stopped, Prince Joshua suddenly found himself trotting ahead by himself.

Wheeling quickly, he pulled up beside the burly captain. "What be the matter?"

Barkin raised a hand, demanding silence. His gaze twitched over the tree line, his eyes piecing. Without warning, he pulled his sword. "To arms! It is an ambush!"

His men reacted quickly, just as a pair of arrows shot from the woods. One struck one of the men near the rear, and he fell from his saddle, clutching his shoulder. From the woods came a loud shouting and bellowing, as a horde of darkly dressed men came out from the woods on all sides, setting upon his men quickly.

Barkin drove through the front rank, bearing down quickly on the brigands. His gaze was wild as he turned back to the young prince. "Prince Joshua, you must flee NOW!"

Joshua kicked out with one foot, knocking one of the attackers back. "But what about you and your men? There are too many…"

Barkin horse reared, but he remained in his saddle, bringing his sword down again and again. "You must flee, and warn the castle. It is an ambush, and I fear we have left the royal family almost unguarded."

"But I can…"

His words were silenced as Barkin turned quickly, smacking his horse's rump sharply with the flat of his blade, spurring the horse quickly forward and past the line of attackers. It took a moment for Joshua to get control of his steed, and when he did, he turned, looking behind him. Most of Barkin's men were already down, and Barkin himself was beset on all sides, the mass of attackers surrounding and pulling at him. He fought valiantly, hacking and kicking all the way, but slowly, he was dragged down into the mass of men, his sword raised high as he struggled all the way down.

Arrows struck the ground before him, and Joshua saw several of the attackers mounting horses, while archers shifted to get into a better position. Spurring his horse, he took off quickly, hopeful that he could honour the task given to him, while evading capture, and possibly death, himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's jaw dropped, and for a moment, he was completely stunned. "Me? You cannot be serious? I am a peasant, working in the stables."

Sensei nodded, but just smiled. "Yet despite that, you still rode out to try and help your friend."

"I… I was… I mean… she's my friend, I just…"

Sensei rose quietly, waving his hand over the image. "Despite what you may think, you do have a warrior's spirit within you, one that will blossom with the right circumstances."

"I do not know what madness has afflicted you, but I can't fight! I can barely ride, and I have worked with horses most of my life. What do you expect me to do?"

"Only what you can. That is all anyone can ask of others and ourselves. But you are right, you do need help."

From beneath his robes, Sensei pulled forth a long blade and scabbard. The image before him changed to a warrior, wielding the same sword in battle. "This sword is passed down to those worthy enough to bear the responsibility. It is an ancient weapon, and will help you greatly in the days ahead."

Ron held his hands in front of him. "I can't take that! There's no way I am the one you are looking for, I'm not worthy!"

"The sword has already chosen you, that is how we found you as we did."

Ron looked over at Wade skeptically, but the young man just shrugged. "The sword chose me? Umm… how does it do that?"

Sensei just grinned, planting the sword on the ground. "Raise your hand, and picture the sword coming to you."

Ron just grinned, giving a small chuckle. "Um… here sword?"

The sword leapt from the scabbard, and flew right at Ron. His eyes wide, Ron dove to the side, and the sword struck the tree behind him, splitting it in twain down the middle and holding there. Ron rolled over on the ground, just staring at the blade as it quivered in front of him.

Sensei chuckled softly. "Now, as you see…" Sensei held his hand out, but the blade moved nary an inch, "the blade responds only to you. It has chosen you."

Ron got up slowly, looking at the sword closely. "That's… that just… wow…" He turned back to Sensei, his face breaking into a broad smile. "That's just… BADICAL!"

Sensei and Wade exchanged a confused glance, as Wade got to his feet. "Badical?"

Ron just shrugged, his smile infectious. "I don't know, seemed like the thing to say. So, you'll be able to help me save PK? With your help, they won't stand a chance!"

Wade face fell slightly, as he glanced over at Sensei. "We… won't be coming with you."

Ron's jaw fell. "You're not coming?"

Sensei nodded, motioning to Wade. "We have other tasks to accomplish, you will have to rescue the princess on your own. At least, in person you will be alone."

Wade stepped forward, holding a small sphere in his hands. "This is a communication sphere, it will allow you to contact us at any time, and should allow me to perform some spells through the device as well. Besides that," he handed Ron a small bag, "we have added some items you might need in here."

Ron took the bag, looking between them. "What will you be doing then?"

Sensei sat back down, motioning for his companions to do the same. "We'll be helping in another way. There are many sides to this conflict. But do not worry, focus on what you must do, and you will succeed! Now, I am hungry, and dinner is prepared. Would you join an old man for dinner, and I can tell you where you might find your princess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Wow… never thought it would take this long to update this one! Hopefully it doesn't take this long for the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own KP, just this story. Be sure to check out Kim Possible: Vengeance, by Pwn Master Paladin. His newest update is a must read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 7

Ron could feel the wind rushing past as he gripped hard to Rufus' mane. He crouched low, keeping his head pressed against his friend's neck, as they dodged through trees and fields at tremendous speeds. It was one final gift from Sensei, and one that he wasn't entirely sure he was enjoying, as he felt a branch whip against his arm. The elder man had cast a spell on Rufus, one that let him fly like the wind, and then directed the horse towards their goal. Ron had barely been able to say his goodbyes before Rufus was off and running, with him holding tightly for dear life.

And just like that, Rufus came to a halt, almost throwing Ron over him and to the ground. Rufus nickered at the sudden shifting of weight, but remained where he was, shrouded at the edge of a forest. Despite the darkness, Ron could make out a rather large estate up ahead, walled away from the rest of the countryside, and he knew that is where Kim was being held.

He didn't know how Sensei had known that Lord Montgomery Fiske was behind it all, only being told that he had seen it, but he knew that Kimberly considered the man to be almost creepy. Ron had never met the man himself, but if Kimberly was creeped out by him, that was never a good thing.

He dismounted Rufus, patting his friend gently on the nose. "You stay here, and keep safe. I'm going to go get PK, and then we can get out of here."

Ron smiled as Rufus seemed to nod in response, and Ron headed out from the cover of the woods. It was rather open ground that he had to cover, but with the number of clouds blocking the moon, he hoped he could make it to the wall without being spotted.

He spotted a guard keeping watch along the top of the wall as he was halfway to the wall, taking a leisurely walk around the top. Ron froze when he saw him, but the man hadn't apparently seen him, as he continued his steady march. When Ron could no longer see him, he moved quickly, pressing himself up against the wall when he finally reached it.

The wall surrounding the estate was not large, only about fifteen to twenty feet high, but it was definitely far too high for him to jump and get over. He didn't know if there were any side doors he might try slipping through, but the main door was definitely out of the question. Ron was out of ideas, and he knew he needed help.

Crouching down, to cover any light that might be produced, he pulled out the orb Wade had given him, and tried to figure out some way to activate it. "Come on you stupid thing… why won't you…"

Ron almost jumped when a mist started to swirl within the orb, slowly taking the shape of Wade. The young boy was smiling, as the image became clearer. "How can I help?"

Ron made sure to keep his voice to a whisper, hoping the guard would not be coming around too soon. "I have a pretty high wall, and no way to get in. Can you cast, like, a flying spell on me or something, so I can get over?"

Wade just winced slightly. "Sorry, no can do."

"No can do? Aren't you a mage?"

"Well, technically, I'm a techno-mage."

Ron blinked a couple of times, rolling the words around in his head. "Techno wha?"

"Techno-mage. My specialty is blending magic with science." Wade seemed to pause for a moment, as if considering something. "Wall you say? Reach into the bag, and you'll find a small tube." He waited as Ron fumbled through the bag, holding up various items until Wade nodded. "Press the button on the side of the tube there, and that will release a grappling hook that, thanks to a little wind spell, will fly over and hook onto walls with ease."

"Wade, there's also a guard up there. Won't he hear it?"

Wade just grinned broadly. "I also keyed in a silence spell that will activate once the button has been pushed. Nothing touching the rope or the hook will make a sound. Hopefully, he won't see the hook, and you can get in and out of there quickly."

Now Ron was grinning as well. "This is excellent Wade."

Ron pointed the tube upwards to the top of the wall, and pressed the trigger. The grapple shot soundlessly into the sky, and sailed over the wall with ease. Ron felt the hook land, rather than heard it, and gave the hook a small tug with his free hand, smiling back at Wade. When the rope suddenly went slack in his hands though, that smile changed to concern, and he looked up quickly. Hurtling soundlessly towards him, mouth open in a silent scream, came the guard who had been walking the wall. Ron dove to the side just as the man crashed to the ground.

Ron could only stare aghast at the figure. He turned back to Wade, his eyes wide. "Umm… wha…"

"Give me a second Ron." Wade closed his eyes, and just as quickly opened them again. "He's unconscious, and I just made sure he should stay that way for several hours. Try again."

"Try again?"

"Just hit the button, and the rope will retract. The spells will reactivate once it's done."

Ron worked loose the hook that had snagged the guard, moving him carefully despite Wade's assurances he would not be getting up. When it was free, he pushed the button, and marveled as it retracted back into that tiny tube only a foot long. Aiming upwards again, he fired, and the hook sailed over the wall for a second time. When it connected, he tugged on the rope, moving quickly to the side just in case a repeat occurred. When nothing fell and the rope remained taut, he tugged it a couple more times and smiled.

"Thanks Wade."

"Good luck in there Ron."

The sphere went hazy, and then dark again, and Ron placed it back carefully in his bag. With a final tug on the rope, Ron started to climb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where would the prince go? Answer me!"

The fist came down quickly, striking Captain Steve Barkin across the jaw, knocking his head to the right. When he turned his head back to face his captor, he smiled, despite the blood trickling from his lip and the swelling in his eye. "Did you try the royal gardens yet? I hear their quite lovely this time of year. I know the princess always enjoyed them."

The fist flashed out again, knocking him, and the chair he was tied to, down to the floor. He laughed, despite the pain, and his tormentor reared back to kick him in the gut.

"Enough!"

The kick was halted instantly, as several heads turned to look at the man entering the tent. The dark haired man paused to look over Steve, before turning to the interrogator. "We'll get nothing from this one, and the others are just as useless. Put him back with the others, we'll find the prince on our own."

Steve felt himself lifted bodily, and felt his arms come free. He stumbled, but the arms held him up, and dragged him from the tent. He tried to place the layout of the camp, but he could barely keep his head up to do so. After a few moments, he felt himself propelled forward, and he landed quickly, the air driven from his lungs.

After a moment, he felt a pair of arms turn him over, and brace him against the side of the enclosure. "John, that you? Damn, if they got you too, that means it's a full ambush on all our search parties."

Sword Captain John Tee winced as he looked over the injuries his commanding officer had sustained. "They messed you up pretty good Steve, what did they do to you?"

Steve gave a grin, wincing in pain when he did so. "They're still looking for Prince Joshua. Looks like the kid got away."

John ripped off a piece of his shirt, and began dabbing at the blood. "So Cap, any plans to get us out of this one?"

Steve gave a look around the enclosure, noting the number of them, and how they had divided up his troops. "Nothing yet, but give me a moment. I'll come up with something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Joshua Mankey huddled inside the hollow of the tree, listening intently as the sound of footsteps got farther and father away. A week ago, he had been content and in love. Now, just a few short days later, a marriage he didn't want had been arranged, his bride-to-be had been kidnapped, and he was alone, trapped in the wilderness with who knew how many people after him, after their search party had been ambushed.

He had lost his horse a couple of miles back, when it couldn't carry him any further. Considering the three arrows embedded in his hide, he was surprised it had carried him as far as it had. Allowing the horse to continue on it's own down the road, he had pushed on through the forest, hoping they would lose his trail and follow the horse's tracks down the road. For the first hour, it had worked, but then he heard them coming through the woods after him. Now, he was alternating between hiding and skulking, doing what he could to evade capture.

Noting that the sounds of pursuit had disappeared momentarily, he pushed himself free, and continued away from where he had last heard the sounds of pursuit. He had no way to know just where he was, for all he knew he was being driven in circles, but he had to push on, had to warn someone!

When a light appeared in a clearing ahead, he feared that they had gotten ahead of him, that he was trapped. But when the light failed to move, he approached slowly. When he saw the large manor house, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea who lived there, but he had to take a chance at safety. Swiftly, he bolted for the house, hoping no one would hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Bonnie Rockwaller sat in her garden, trying to calm herself from the night's festivities. Her sisters had taken every opportunity to flaunt their new beloveds, future heads of households both, during dinner that night, and that was frustrating beyond belief. They would enjoy all the benefits of such a position, including the control of the Rockwaller lands and possessions when her parents had passed. But for her, there would be none of that.

She was the third child in the family, meaning she'd have to live off what portions of the estate her sisters granted her. As for marriage, without the control over the family estates, she'd have to settle for a minor lord to wed, maybe not even higher than a commoner who lucked into a plot of land. And there was nothing she could do about it!

Oh, she could probably kill her sisters, that would get her what she wanted, but she did not think she had it in her to go that far, no matter how they vexed her. No, she would have to find some other way to achieve what she desired.

A rustling in the brush startled her, and she leapt to her feet. "Who is out there? If you do not show yourself, I shall summon the guards to dispatch you."

A figure, covered in grime and dirt, but still obviously dressed in what appeared to be new armour, stepped forth, panting furiously. "Please Milady, you must help me. My name is Prince Joshua Mankey, and I must warn the king!"

Bonnie gasped as she realized just who it was who was before her. She quickly bowed, and gestured for the side entrance to the house. She held the door open for him, and as he passed by, she smiled.

_Perhaps another way has found me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stalked slowly down the halls, trying vainly to find Kimberly. Twice now he had barely avoided the guards that seemed everywhere, but soon he found the stairs downward. He hoped that Lord Fiske followed tradition, and placed his dungeons down in the basement. He also hoped that he had left the room unguarded, relying on the constant patrols and the iron bars to keep his prisoners secure.

When he reached the bottom, Ron poked his head out, surveying the hallway ahead. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it empty, and proceeded slowly. It was dark, with little light illuminating the cells within. He paused at each one, peering deep into the darkness to try and find his friend. He almost gave up, when the clouds seemed to part for a moment, and the cell before him was illuminated by moonlight. There, lying on the floor, was Kimberly.

"PK… PK!" His voice was a hoarse whisper, but he didn't dare speak louder.

After the third attempt, he saw he stir. She slowly turned to him, and her eyes widened. "Ron? Ron, is that you? What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out!" He withdrew the orb, and shook it, hoping Wade would answer quickly. The mists within swirled, and Wade's face, as well as a trace of faint music, appeared before him.

"Have you found her yet Ron?"

"I've found her, but… where are you?"

Wade seemed puzzled for a moment, but understanding came quickly. "Sorry about the music, Sensei left me at a tavern in Upperton. What do you need?"

"I need to get through this door. Also, Kimberly bound in chains. Do you have anything that can help?"

Wade didn't even hesitate in his response. "Look inside the bag, you'll find a key. It's a polymorphic key, it should fit itself to fit any lock… providing there's no magical protection on it."

Ron fished in the bag, grabbing the key out. He noticed Kimberly standing as close as she could, watching the conversation in rapt attention. He slotted the key into the hole, and turned. When the door swung open, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He rushed into the cell, and the two teens embraced tightly. Ron pulled away after a moment, and got to work on the locks that bound her arms.

"Ron, how did you get here? Did you come by yourself? Who was that young boy in the orb?"

Ron finished off the last lock, and the chain clattered to the floor, much louder than her had hoped it would. "Sorry PK, no time to answer questions. We have to get out of here and warn your father."

"Hold it right there!"

Ron turned quickly, and found himself only a few feet from an armoured guard, sword drawn and ready. The guard advanced slowly, almost to the door of the cell. Ron felt the panic well up within him, and there was only one thing that came to mind.

_Oh man!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – All right, so things aren't progressing as fast as I had hoped. Anyways, I'm going to try and do a chapter per day, work schedule providing, and will work on Darkness when it decides to flow for me. Hopefully, I'll have it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own KP, just this story. Be sure to check out Shocked, by VRWC. I always like to see a good tale where Bonnie joins the team. And if it hints at Ron/Bon, all the better! lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 8

The guard advanced slowly, sword aimed at Ron. The young man gulped, unsure of what to do. His hand fumbled over the knot keeping his sword in the scabbard, but his panicked fingers couldn't undo the knot. The guard, sensing Ron's distress, smiled cruelly, and charged forward.

His momentum was halted suddenly when the cell door was slammed brusquely in his face. He staggered back, noticing Kimberly behind the door for the first time. Before he could react, she had rushed forward, slamming into him and bouncing him off the wall. His sword fell from his grasp, as he fell to the floor, and he watched as the princess grabbed it quickly, hefting it in both hands to keep it steady. She lowered the tip, bringing it under the guard's chin. "Get into the cell, lest I'm forced to slay you."

Ron had only heard that tone in Kimberly's voice once before, when she tore into Lady Bonnie for the way she was treating her servant when arriving for a function at the palace a couple of years back. It was an imperious tone, one that held the promise of the words she stated. Ron was glad it was a tone she rarely used, for it chilled him a bit.

The guard as well sensed it, and quickly nodded his assent. Kimberly waited for Ron to draw his sword as well, and step out of the cell, before she motioned the burly guard in. With a quick slam of the door, the guard was trapped, and Kimberly allowed her guard to drop.

Ron was by her side when the sword slid from her grasp, holding her steady. "PK, are you all right?"

Kimberly nodded, smiling lightly at Ron. "I'm fine, just tired and sore. I haven't had a decent meal since Susan knocked me out, and I've been knocked out several times since then."

"Well, then we're just going to have to… wait, Susan? Your handmaiden Susan?"

Kimberly froze for a moment, remembering everything. "Sorcerer Lipsky is also involved. The pair of them are working with Lord Fiske to overthrow the kingdom. We have to get back to the palace and warn my father!"

"Way ahead of you PK." Ron pulled out the communication sphere, keeping one eye on the guard in the cell. "Wade, are you there?"

The mists of the sphere shifted and flowed, until the young man appeared. Kimberly gaped slightly as she finally got a good look at the sphere Ron had held a few moments before. Wade smiled when he saw her. "Princess Kimberly, it is an honour to meet you."

Kimberly nodded, glancing up at Ron. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Wade. Thank you for your assistance so far, but who are you, and why are you helping us?"

"I'll give you the entire story when we have left this place." Ron smiled assuredly at Kimberly, before turning back to Wade. "Is there any way you can find out if there is anyone ahead of us, so we can get out of here?"

Wade closed his eyes briefly, before smiling. "The route you came in still looks clear. It seems most of the people I can detect are in a large room near the center of the keep."

"That would probably be his dining hall." Kimberly grimaced before continuing. "They are probably celebrating their victory, at least if what the fiend has told me is true."

Wade frowned at that. "Anything else I can help with?"

Ron nodded, pointing the sphere towards the cell, where the guard was beginning to look a little antsy. "Yeah, we have someone here that we would prefer to be kept quiet, at least until we get out of here. You got anything like what you hit the first guard with?"

Kimberly looked questioningly at him, but Wade responded before she could ask him. "I've already used my sleep spell, don't have another one ready." Wade paused, before a smile crinkled his face. "You do have something on you though that should work just as well. Look in your bag for a small tin."

Ron fumbled in the bag for a moment, before pulling out a small, yellow tin. "This it?"

"That's it. Just lift the lid, point it at him, and say 'stinking cloud'. Just be sure to…"

"Stinking cloud!"

"…hold your breath!"

Purple vapours shot forth from the canister, and the guard very quickly passed out. Ron, catching just a bit of it, almost fell, but Kimberly caught him and put the lid back on the small tin, stopping the flow.

Wade was trying desperately to see what happened. "Are you all right? I should have warned you earlier about…"

"Let's go for a pic-a-nic PK. I think the flowers are in bloom."

Kimberly giggled briefly, as Ron shook off the effects. "He'll be fine Wade."

"Well you better get going then, I don't know how long everyone will be in the dining hall."

"Thanks Wade." Kimberly watched as the sphere darkened, then took Ron's hand in her own, making sure to pick up the sword the guard dropped. "Come on Ron, let's get out of here. I think I've had enough of this place."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Montgomery Fiske smiled as he listened to the report from his men in the field. "Are you positive you have captured all the search parties?"

The face in the communication sphere simply nodded. "Yes my Lord, the last group was captured an hour ago. We suffered considerable casualties, but all the patrols are accounted for. Prince Joshua is still missing as of yet, but we are confident we will find him."

Lord Fiske just shook his head. "He is of little import. Move your men into position, be ready to take the three towns by daybreak. We move in four hours, and then the kingdom will be ours!"

"Yes, my Lord, your will be done."

The communication sphere darkened, and Lord Fiske indulged himself in a laugh. "It won't be long, and then I shall have control of the entire kingdom. Killigan, I think it is time to dispose of our little princess, before she can become a proper nuisance. Take care of it for me, would you?"

Killigan smiled, patting his sword by his side. "Be ah pleasure, ma Lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can stay here for the night, Prince Joshua. At daybreak, I will have a team of horses, as well as a goodly number of House Rockwaller's personal guard, escort you to the palace."

Joshua tried to fight against the restraining hand the lithe woman placed on him, but he was too tired. "You don't understand. The king's men have all been captured. I'm sure it was not just our patrol that got ambushed last night. I feel that the king and queen are in grave danger!"

"Settle down, your highness." Lady Bonnie Rockwaller bit her lip, trying to hide her frustration with the young royal. "You are far to weak right now to be gallivanting about the countryside. Eat, rest, and we will depart in the morning. I will send a messenger immediately to alert the palace. You won't do the royal family any good if you expire before reaching them."

Prince Joshua sighed, finally accepting what she was saying. "You speak truly, for I am quite fatigued. I don't know how to thank you for your gracious assistance."

Bonnie smiled, patting him on the shoulder and bringing the tray of food closer. "Gratitude is unnecessary, not when the sake of the kingdom is at stake." She rose with a graceful twist, and bowed to the young prince. "I shall see to the messenger right away, and inform him of all that you have told me."

Bonnie quietly eased out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She glanced around, making sure that no one else was around, before heading for the stables. The house messenger would detest being disturbed, but she cared not a whit if she pulled him away from the act of coitus with his wife. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for, for so very long. Saving the life of the prince, the man chosen to wed the first-born of the kingdom, as well as possibly saving the entire royal family, would garner many a great favour for her. Riches, status, perhaps even a title of her own, one that she would not have to share with her insufferable sisters, all were available for the asking once this dreadful issue was over with. She smiled brightly as she considered the young man lying in her bed, the way his hair shone, even after running and riding through the woods for hours on end. Maybe she might even be able to have the prince for herself. If not as his wife, than maybe as his mistress. That would show that stuck-up brat of a princess. Bonnie hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the stables.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly and Ron made their way up the stairs quickly, pausing only to listen at the door before opening it. Ron glanced down the hallway, checking to make sure it was empty, before he motioned for Kimberly to follow him. "It's just down this hallway. We can slip out the window and be over the wall in just a few minutes."

Kimberly nodded, admiring the way Ron seemed to be taking charge. Sure, he was still a bit goofy and clumsy, but this was a side of Ron she had never seen before. It was a side she definitely liked.

Ron paused at the window, pulling out the small tube that housed the grappling hook. "We can use this to scale down the wall. Wade said it has a silence spell on it, so we don't have to worry about making noise as we climb down. Now…"

A sudden noise behind them drew their attention, and they turned in time to spot Killigan round the corner. All three froze suddenly, and Killigan looked simply stunned. "Wha… how'd ya get oot of that cell Lassie?"

"PK, run! I'll hold him off." Ron pulled out his sword, moving to stand between him and his friend.

"Ron, I am not leaving you."

"Kimberly, please, you have to get out of here and warn your father before it's too late."

"How touching, the young hero, oot to save the wee slip of a lass. Sorry laddiebuck, ya'll nae be doin' any savin' today."

Killigan charged forward, driving his sword downward quickly, aiming to split the young man in two down the middle. Ron raised his sword to meet the blow, and was surprised to find himself still alive a moment later, though the pain in his arms and shoulders told him it had been a close call in that regard. A second swing from Killigan knocked the sword from his grasp though, and knocked Ron to the floor.

"RON!"

Killigan smiled up at her, a toothy grin that belied much more. "Do nae worry lass, ah'll be getting' to ya soon enough."

Ron glanced at his sword, then back up at Killigan, who was just raising his sword for the killing blow. Ron closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that what the old man had told him was true. With one hand shielding his eyes, he stretched out his other hand towards the sword, hoping that the flying sword hadn't been simply some trick to encourage Ron.

Even through his closed eyelids, Ron caught a brief flash of light. He cracked open his eyes, peering upward, and was almost as shocked as the burly man in the skirt was.

Killigan gaped openly at his now shattered blade, staring incredulously at Ron's sword as it quivered and vibrated, stuck in the wall just above Ron's head. Killigan backed up a couple of paces, uncertain.

That uncertainty didn't last long. Killigan reached behind him, and Ron saw that he had another sword that he was drawing loose. This sword was longer, and looked much heavier, though the older guard seemed to carry it with ease. Killigan smiled back. "It doesna matter how ya did that laddie. Besides, ah always carry meself a spare, just in case."

Ron grasped frantically for his sword, trying to pull it free from the wall. He felt Kimberly grabbing the bag of items that Sensei and Wade had given him, and he had to hope she had some idea of how to get them out of this situation.

Finally, the sword came free, just as Killigan swung downward. Ron moaned as he knew what was coming. "I really could use a shield right about now, it would make things so much easier."

Ron gritted his teeth, expecting the worst. Then, almost instantly, Ron's view of Killigan was blocked. The guard's steel clanged as expected, but the fact that Ron was now holding a rather large shield in his hands, rather than the sword of a moment ago, left both combatants stunned.

It was Killigan who recovered first. "Dinnae think your tricks will work on me lad. I am Captain Duff Killigan, and no one has bested me, and a scrawny boy will nae be the first one to do so."

Ron was backing up now, as Killigan's sword flashed time and again, trying to work someway around the shield. He was almost to the window now, and managed to catch the tail end of Kimberly's conversation with Wade. "… and you are sure that it should work?"

"Trust me, it will support both of you."

"Good enough for me." He watched Kimberly tuck the communication sphere, and grab the grapple device in her hands. She aimed it through the window, but he couldn't see what she was aiming for.

Killigan swung again, and Ron's arms were feeling heavy, after all the abuse. The shield was holding, but he didn't know for how much longer. That was when he felt the tug on the back of his shirt, and realized that Kimberly had been trying to grab his attention. She quickly wrapped one arm around him, and pulled him close. Without a word, most likely due to the silence spell, she pressed the button, and felt himself being yanked out the window. His shield became a sword again as they cleared the ledge, and Ron screamed soundlessly as he saw the ground swiftly approaching.

Kimberly had worked it out with Wade, but knowing what would happen and doing it were two different things. She held onto both Ron and the grapple device for dear life, and breathed a sigh of relief as their swing started upwards. She had purposely aimed for one of the higher turrets, and now she just hoped that they had enough time to clear the wall. It was a close thing, but they soared just over the ledge, and then the pair were swinging over the other side. Kimberly pushed the button again, and as promised by Wade, when the device was not fully retracted it worked as a winch, lowering them to the ground.

Kimberly breathed a deep sigh of relief when their feet touched ground, and she watched as Ron collapsed swiftly. She retracted the device again, and helped Ron to his feet. "Come on Ron, we have to get away from here, before they can be upon us."

Ron nodded, and struggled to his feet, loping along beside her. "Right behind you PK."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killigan cast his eyes downward as Lord Fiske ranted and raved. "How could you let her get away like that? A spoiled princess and a scrawny boy with a few magic tricks, and you let them get away."

"I'm sorry my lord, I dinnae think they'd pose a problem like they did. Give me anoother chance, ah'll get em back."

"You better." Lord Fiske looked ready to say something else, but just took a deep breath. "Take two of your best trackers and find them. I'm going to accelerate things at this end, before they can spoil my well laid plans." Killigan nodded, and Lord Fiske just glared. "What are you waiting for, get out of here and find them!"

Killigan bolted from the room quickly, and Lord Fiske just sighed. He turned back to the communication sphere, holding it in his hands. "Lipsky, it's time."

A brilliant blue flash lit up the room, and Lord Fiske smiled at the sorcerer and his dark-haired companion as they appeared before him. Lipsky grinned broadly, chuckling softly. "Let's claim ourselves a kingdom, shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – It's always nice to stretch my BonBon legs. Usually I go for the good Bonnie, but I think this manipulative one is just as fun. Anyways, sorry updates have been so long in coming, not sure what the problem is. I have more free time right now, but the stories haven't been flowing as well as I would like. Hopefully that will change, with this third update to a story in a week. Valentine's Surprise is up next, followed by Ascent and Descent. Hopefully I have time before Wes finishes the next chapter of The Darkness Within, with my final contribution to that story being chapter 11, or the final chapter of Eurotrip, which is mine (johnrie18 has the next 4 chapters, but he is fast), to get out a brand new chapter of The Ronless Factor as well. I know people are clamouring for that, considering how that left off. Anyways, peace and later, eh!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own KP, just this story. Oh, you definitely have to check out Quis Custodiet's Ron Stoppable, Ultimate Monkey Master. This is a must read… well, maybe not for the hardcore K/R fanatics, because they are definitely not together. But if you like a great story, this is one to see!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 9

When Kimberly pulled him into the small, shallow cave in the rock face, Ron was more than ready to collapse in exhaustion. They had been running almost non-stop for an hour now, until Rufus had grown exhausted carrying both of them. Though the speed spell on Rufus had passed, he had done well in getting them as far from Fiske's keep as he had.

Ron collapsed to the ground as Kimberly led Rufus into the cave, patting and rubbing him down after their arduous journey. He could hear her whispering to him, could hear him snicker in response. Ron fought to keep his eyes open, knowing that, while it was fine to take a break, they couldn't let down their guard, not with Fiske's men likely right behind them.

Ron jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and realized he must have passed out for a moment when he found Kimberly sinking down to the cave floor beside him. He had been going non-stop for hours, and could feel the pull of sleep drawing to him.

Kimberly smiled as she draped a blanket over them, wrapping one arm around him to keep warm. She settled her head on his shoulder, and he could feel her relax somewhat against him.

"Ron…thank you."

Ron just grinned, leaning his head back against the wall of the cave. "It was no big deal PK."

"Wrong, it was a very big deal. I cannot believe you came for me all by yourself. How did you find me anyways?"

Ron related to Kimberly everything he had been through up to that point, his doubts about Lipsky that had proved prophetic, his run-in with the bandits, the meeting with Sensei and Wade, and finally storming the keep. Kimberly listened intently, not interrupting once as he told his tale. When Ron was finished, Kimberly leaned over, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Ron blushed slightly, rubbing the spot on his cheek lightly with his fingers, turning his head to meet Kimberly's eyes. "What was that for?"

"For being my hero, but mostly for being my best friend who has never let me down. You've always been there for me."

"And I always will PK, you know that. PK… Kimberly… I…"

"What?" Kimberly looked to him questioningly, seeing the confusion on his face."

"I… I… I think one of us should stay awake… you know, in case Fiske sends someone after us."

Ron looked away so she could see the look of hurt on his face at having to lie to her. Kimberly also knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, but she figured he would tell her in his own time what he had wanted to say in that moment. She flushed briefly at what the possibilities of his thoughts might entail, many of those thoughts running through her mind as well as she had gazed into his eyes. Instead, Kimberly hugged him lightly with the arm she already had wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"Ron, you sleep for a while. I had some rest already and you are tired."

Ron turned half-lidded eyes, already lowering in sleep even as he protested. "Really PK, I'm fine. I can stand watch if you want to rest."

"I'm fine Ron, go to sleep."

Kimberly had barely finished her statement when Ron's head sank onto her shoulder. She smiled as she felt his heavy breathing on her neck, and turned her gaze out of the cave at up to the night sky. The clouds were starting to break now, and Kimberly could see the moon and a number of stars lighting up the night now.

She turned her attention back to her blonde haired friend, could see the peaceful and content look on his face. She lightly brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face, and heard him murmur his appreciation, even in his sleep. She couldn't help marveling at just what her friend had done for her. Risking his own life to save her, striking out on his own to do so, she had never seen this side of him before. She could feel the warmth of his body beside her as she looked down into his face, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you Ron."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ach, have ye anything yet? We been trackin' them for nigh onto an hour now. We shoulda caught up wit' them by now!"

"Do not fear Captain, we shall have them soon." The scout was kneeling on the ground, pointing to the tracks on the ground. "They travel by horse, but it is only one, and it bears them both. They ride hard, and the beast shall tire quickly at the pace they set. They could not have traveled at this speed for more than an hour or two, then they will be forced to stop, lest they kill the beast. If we set a steady pace, we should catch them by dawn, well before they can reach someone to aid them or send help."

"Aya, ye better be right." Killigan waited until his man remounted, then pointed in the direction of where the tracks led. "Onward. And if we fail to catch them, tis be on your head."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sires, come quickly! Kimberly has been returned!"

King James rose swiftly at the voice, throwing back the blankets. His wife was responding almost as quickly, leaping from the bed herself to dress.

James opened the door a crack, looking to see who delivered the message, and found Kimberly's handmaiden Susan standing just outside the door, appearing distressed and disheveled, barely adequately clothed to be out in public, but considering her words, entirely understandable. "Is she all right? Who found her? Who took her?"

"I do not know my Lord, I have not seen her yet. Mage Lipsky just brought her back and I was told to fetch you quickly to the throne room where she is being attended to."

James shrugged into his shirt, glancing back at the distraught woman. "The throne room? Why not her quarters where she could be comfortable?"

"I know not sire."

"James, is Kimberly all right?" Andrea appeared beside him, clearly flustered.

"I don't know. We should hurry to the throne room, which is where Lipsky said that she has been taken."

In a flourish, all three headed down the hallways, rushing to get to the throne room quickly. Two guards stood by the large double doors, which they quickly opened at the approach of the royal family.

"Lipsky, where is my daughter? Is she well?"

James and Andrea pulled up short at what they saw. Lipsky stood by the throne, smiling maliciously. And there, seated on the throne, was Lord Fiske, bedecked in the royal robes. Along the walls stood a number of guards, none wearing the royal crest, weapons drawn and ready. James whirled quickly when he heard the doors slam shut behind them.

James took a ready stance, moving himself between his wife and Fiske. "What is the meaning of this? Where is my daughter?"

Montgomery Fiske rose from the throne, smiling broadly. "I am afraid your daughter outlived her usefulness, and was… disposed of."

Andrea gasped loudly, and James' fists clenched tighter. "You fiend!"

Fiske spread his arms wide, allowing the flowing robes to trail over him as he approached the royal couple. "Now, now, is that anyone way to talk to the new king?"

James, though unarmed, stepped closer to Fiske, ignoring the guards motion towards him. "You will never be king. When my men return…"

"Oh, but your men will not return. You see, that was the whole point of this little subterfuge." Fiske now wheeled, as if taking in the entire throne room. "You see, that was why I had you precious Princess Kimberly kidnapped in the first place, to draw your men out. Then, using the men I hired with your tax moneys that I have been draining from you for years now, I had your search parties captured. I expect many will support me for the right incentive. As for those that don't… well, I assume that they will be dead by the end of today. After all, I am not a cruel man, I will give them a chance to serve their king."

"You are nothing but a monster!"

James quickly grabbed his wife, stopping her tearied rampage. "And what will become of us and my sons?"

Fiske turned to face them, smiling cruelly. "Why, you'll be held in the dungeon and tortured until I break you. You see, I am tired of hearing you, and I think it will be fun to hear you beg like a mongrel dog at my feet, pleading for your worthless life. I think that should provide sufficient entertainment for quite some time. Your sons will be sold into slavery, forced to work hard labour until the day they die. As for your charming wife…" Fiske's smile became lascivious, "I have some interesting plans for her."

That was all James could take, as he charged at Fiske with a fury borne of desperation. He knew he had to take down Fiske quickly, before he himself could be killed, but there were really no other options available.

He was no more than a step away than he found himself frozen in place, unable to budge an inch. Lipsky stepped down now from the throne, smiling brightly. "Now James, is that any way for you to treat your king? For shame."

James could hear his wife scream as she was grabbed, though he couldn't even turn his head to look at her. He struggled against the mystical bonds put in place by Lipsky, but his efforts proved futile. He felt strong arms latch onto him, lifting him off the ground.

"Take them to the dungeon to join their sons. I think we can give the happy family at least one day to grieve for the loss of a daughter and sister, don't you?"

Lipsky laughed in response, as did several of the guard around them. As he was being lead away, he had time to watch Fiske retake the throne while Susan, who he thought one of the most trusted members of his staff, sidle close to Lipsky, an almost gleeful look on her face as she waved goodbye to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You needn't come with me Lady Rockwaller, you would only be endangering yourself." Prince Joshua looked over the young noblewoman, decked out as if going for a simple carriage ride through the countryside rather than facing a potentially deadly situation.

"Nonsense, I will be safe. We will have our estate guards riding with us the entire way, and surely you could protect me if worse came to worse, being as brave and strong as you are." Lady Bonnie knew she was laying it on a bit thick, but it seemed to be the thing to say.

Joshua had to grudgingly admit that the ten armed guards seemed adequate, especially since no one had reason to believe he would be in that particular carriage. He had been up at dawn, ensuring preparations were made for their departure, and as sunlight began creeping into the sky, he was anxious to be on his way.

Lady Bonnie held out her hand to him, and he helped her into the wagon before climbing in quickly after her. With a quick command to the driver, the team set out for the palace.

None of them noticed the eyes watching them as they departed the Rockwaller estate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron groaned as he felt someone poking him in the ribs. He brushed his hands over his chest, trying to push the offending object away, but it persisted, poking even harder now. Blearily, he opened his eyes to find the point of a sword at his chest.

Fully awake now, Ron glanced to his left, where Kimberly's head still rested on his shoulder, her eyes shut in peaceful slumber. Gently nudging her with his elbow, he saw her eyes slowly flutter open. Her eyes quickly went wide as she saw the three imposing figures before them.

"Ach, now ain't this sweet. The princess an her pauper hero. I cannae believe how easy it was ta capture you all over again."

Kimberly winced as she glanced over at Ron. "Sorry, I guess I dozed off."

"Don't worry about it PK, I fell asleep pretty fast myself."

"Can the chatter. You wee bairns are provin' to be a thorn in me side, one tha ah think ah'll be removin' right away."

Killigan smiled cruelly as he raised his sword, prepared to strike down the two teens where they sat as the hugged each other close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montgomery Fiske laughed in triumph as the servants wheeled his breakfast into the throne room for him to enjoy. A number of them had proven uncooperative, and were sent to the dungeon to rethink their lot in life, but enough of them had pledged loyalty to him to serve for now. He'd find other servants soon enough to replace the ones lost.

"Isn't it glorious Lipsky? The kingdom is mine to do with as I please. Nothing can stop us now."

Lipsky just smiled, glancing over at Susan. "Yes Sire. What plans have you now that we have taken the palace."

Fiske paused as he stabbed a piece of fruit on the end of his knife. "First we should consolidate are hold on the other noble families. They could still be bothersome if they were to get together. Not enough to take the palace from us, but definitely enough to cause a nuisance. Fortunately, we have several of those families in hand now, so the others should fall quickly into line or fall quickly into prison." Fiske laughed again at the thought, chewing happily on his breakfast. "Nothing can stop me now!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think your reign has just come to an end."

Fiske leapt to his feet, eyes wide as he stared, stunned by who had just spoken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – An update during a weekday, I think I'm getting a handle on this work schedule. This chapter has a special dedication to it.

To MrDrP, who sent me the second chapter of his unaired Kigo story under the promise of this chapter, and who is also celebrating the birth of a bouncing baby boy named Charles. I, and hopefully everyone, wish him, his wife, and their new bundle of joy all the best!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own KP, just this story. Well folks, it's time for the Tuesday night special. Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 10

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think your reign has just come to an end."

Fiske leapt to his feet, eyes wide as he stared, stunned by who had just spoken.

Lord Fiske could only stare as Lipsky's assistant stood before him, a malicious grin on her face. What was even more startling was the green fire that wreathed her hands, as they lay stretched out beside her, her fingers flexing in anticipation.

Fiske reached for his sword quickly when she stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this? Lipsky, call off your dog."

Fiske moved to draw his sword, but found it firmly stuck inside it's sheath. Lipsky just laughed. "Oh, I don't think I'll call her off just yet. Don't you like the improvements I made in her? Just a few short years ago, she was nothing but an ordinary servant, content to do her duty for the kingdom, sublimating her own desires to cater to those weak-willed fools who ran this nation. She proved a most interesting subject to play with. In fact, I doubt there is anything of that sweet young woman left within her after I twisted her to my desires. She is wholly my own creature now." Lipsky laughed yet again, rubbing his hands in glee. "Now my dear, I think it's time we taught our Lord Fiske a lesson in humility."

"With pleasure."

Fiske tried desperately to pull his sword again as she advanced, but gave it up as futile. But that didn't mean he wasn't still dangerous. When Susan advanced, he struck out, catching her by surprise as he drove his fist quickly into her gut, forcing the young woman back. Fiske glared briefly at Lipsky, before turning his attention to the guards remaining in the room. "You fools, why do you just stand there? Stop them!"

Lipsky chuckled as he sank back into the throne. "You still don't understand, do you? You never were that bright, despite what you thought. I have played you from the very beginning. I let you make all your plans and machinations, let you take all the risks and set everything in motion. Did you not ever once wonder why I was so happy to help you, despite gaining nothing of import beyond my current station? You are a fool! I just let you dangle yourself out there, and if and when you proved successful, I would always be in a position to swoop in and take everything."

Fiske was prepared to argue when he had to duck, feeling the heat emanating from her fingertips as they grazed his scalp. He turned his attentions back to his foe, and set about trying to find some way to get past the red-hot flames that seered him with every pass. He wasn't defenceless, he was a master at hand-to-hand combat, but the magical benefits she had recieved from her benefactor proved to be a major obstacle in gaining the upper hand. The pair danced throughout the throne room, ducking, weaving, striking, parrying. Fiske landed blows, but his relentless foe barely felt them, no doubt a further enhancement by the back-stabbing mage. After just moments, he could already feel himself weakening, the heat and physical exertion proving a great obstacle in keeping up the battle.

Fiske was weakening, and he knew it. Even if he managed to defeat her, he would still have the rest of the guards, as well as Lipsky, to contend with. Faking a blow, he ducked past her, restraining a cry as her fingers grazed his back, and he dove for the open window. He knew his chances slim to survive the fall, but those were better odds than if he remained here. He was through the window before Lipsky could stop him, and he allowed himself a moment of relief that he had escaped before angling himself for the long fall into the moat below.

Lipsky had indeed been startled by his former ally's actions, and rushed quickly to the window in time to see Fiske plunge into the waters below. He wheeled about, gesturing madly. "Get down there and find him! I don't care if he is dead or not, just bring him back here!"

The guards hurried out the door, and only at that moment did Lipsky take a moment to savour his victory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron clutched tightly to Kimberly as he could only stare up at the man with the sword. All of that work, all that effort, lost in this simple moment of exhaustion. His life flashed before his eyes in that brief moment as the morning sun glinted off the sword hanging over them. No, he didn't regret what he had done to save his friend. The only thing he regreted was that he hadn't had a chance to tell her how he really felt. Ron closed his eyes, awaiting the final strike that would end their lives. At least they were there together in the end.

With his eyes closed, Ron never noticed the disturbance that distracted Killigan in his grim task. The burly soldier turned at the sound, only to take a gutful of horse hoof when Rufus charged onto the scene, barreling past the two trackers to get to the one threatening his owner. Killigan flew back from the strike, hitting the cave wall just feet from Ron and Kimberly.

But Kimberly wasn't one to lose out on such an oppurtunity. She stood quickly, dragging Ron up with her. "Ron, come on, this is our chance!"

Ron opened his eyes, stunned that they were still alive. His gaze traveled over to Killigan, lying moaning on the ground, then it swept over the two trackers getting to their feet. Kimberly swung herself up into the saddle, and grabbed Ron's hand quickly, pulling him up into the saddle with her in a surprising burst of strength that surprised him greatly.

With a kick to Rufus' flanks, Kim spurred their mount into motion, bolting past the startled trackers. Ron glanced back, and could see the trio struggling to their feet, and knew they wouldn't have much time before they were remounted and moving after them again. He could feel Rufus' breathing get heavy with exertion as Ron clung tightly to Kimberly, hanging on for dear life. He hoped that they would be able to get enough of a head start to make a difference.

That was why, when Kimberly pulled up short after rounding a bend, Ron was stunned. "PK, what are you doing? We have maybe a five minute head start on them. We don't have time to stop."

Kimberly just leapt from the mount, rifling quickly through the saddlebags. "Ron, Rufus will never be able to carry both of us over the distance needed to get to safety, we are simply too much for him. He'll be able to get to the palace much faster without us."

Ron's eyes went wide. "But what about us? They'll be here any minute!"

Kimberly gave a brief cry of joy when she found the writing utencils that she knew would be in there. "We'll hide on the side of the road, under cover. They'll never expect that." Kimberly started frantically writing, casting a brief glance at her friend. "I'm writing a note, so that whoever finds him can get the message to the palace. Without having to carry us, Rufus should have the legs to carry him all the way there ahead of those men. Plus, they'll be chasing after him, and won't even think to suspect we would abandon our biggest advantage, and go on tracking Rufus. It's our only chance Ron."

Ron nodded at the wisdom of that, even if the thought that the ruse might not fool them terrified him to the core. Still, when Kimberly finished the message and placed it in the saddlebag again, he took a moment to speak to his four-legged friend. "Hey buddy, we really need you to do this for us. Think you can get this message to the palace for us?"

Rufus whinnied, nodding his head, and Ron patted him on the head before giving him a sharp rap on the hump. Rufus snorted, but bolted immeadiately down the road, moving far more swiftly now. Ron watched him take off down the road, peeling around anouther corner in the wooded trail, before Kimberly grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the woods. They could make out the sounds of several horses gallaping now, and the pair ducked quickly, covering themselves in loose branches on the ground and hoped that they were far enough in and suitably covered to escape notice.

Ron couldn't help but peek out through their cover, and watched in relief as the three on horseback came into view and just as quickly disappeared on down the road. Both he and Kimberly let out a breath that neither realized they were holding. Ron felt the tension leave his body, and he slumped down beside Kimberly. "I can't believe they fell for that."

"I can't either."

Ron's head whipped around to look to his friend, and saw her blushing slightly. "You can't believe? It was your idea!"

Kimberly shrugged, then chuckled softly. "I didn't say I knew it would work. Captain Barkin mentioned the same tactic one time when he was relating some of his days in the army."

Ron sighed a bit. "So, he was able to pull the same trick once himself? That makes me feel a bit better."

Kimberly just looked sheepish. "Actually... it wasn't him. And... well, he caught the two that tried that trick with him." Ron could only look aghast at that thought, and Kimberly felt herself getting defensive. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

Ron gave her one last look, but he was far too relieved to keep it up. "I guess it's a good thing that it wasn't Captain Barkin chasing after us then, isn't it?" He started laughing softly, and Kimberly punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Come on Ron, looks like we have a long walk ahead of us, and we have to stay off the roads if we don't want to get captured."

The pair picked themselves up, brushing away some loose clinging branches and leaves. "So PK, how far do you figure we have to walk?"

Kimberly gave their surrounding a quick look, and took a moment to configure her response. "Oh, I wouldn't say more than thirty... thirty-five miles at most."

Ron's face fell. "Thir... thirty..."

Kimberly just grinned, as she started walking, dragging Ron along behind her by the arm. "Come on Ron, it will be fine. Besides, after the last few days, I could definitely use a little fresh air."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Bonnie Rockwaller smiled sweetly to the young prince, as they continued their ride to the palace. He was quite handsome, with his blond lockes and dashing features. She wondered what it would take to seduce him. Sure, he was engaged to be married to the Princess, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be inclined to lavish attention on a mistress, as so many nobles and royalty were wont to do. She would have prefered to marry him herself, but she understood how such things were handled. Besides, many mistresses proved to get the better part of these deals quite often, getting all the attention and presents without having to put up with the expectancy that being a wife entails.

Her thoughts were focused on ways to claim this young prince as her own, so she failed to hear the sounds of pursuit. Joshua didn't fail to notice though, sticking his head out of the carriage to look behind them. What he saw concerned him greatly. There were five pursuers on horseback approaching, coming up fast. He looked to the driver, who had also noticed them. "All haste. We must get to the palace quickly."

The driver nodded, snapping the reins and spurring the horses faster. Joshua knew it wouldn't help though, just delay the inevitable. He looked about for something in the carriage he could use for a weapon, and found little. Sure, he still had his sword, but that wouldn't do in a running battle such as this.

Bonnie was greatly concerned though as she heard the commands the prince issued, and felt the carriage lurch to greater speeds. "What is wrong? Are we in danger?"

Joshua paused, appearing sympathetic to the young woman. "It looks like it. I am sorry to have dragged you into this mess my Lady." That was when Joshua noticed the curtain rod above her head, covering the rear window. He reached over the young woman, apologizing. "I am sorry. Please, stay down."

He ripped the curtain rod loose, shucking the curtain and hefting the rod in his hands. It was heavy enough, and would serve as a useful weapon. Joshua clambered out through the front window, making sure to look back at the approaching men. He nodded to the driver, who nodded back while keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Joshua hefted the rod, testing it's weight one last time, before pulling back and launching the projectile through the air.

His aim was true, as the rod struck the closest rider, and sent the man flying from his horse. He felt a moment of satisfaction at that, and dove back in to grab anouther of the rods. Just as he was reaching for one of the ones on the side, he glanced back through the now exposed back window, and his eyes widened as, even at their breakneck speed, two of the men were drawing crossbows. Joshua ducked, just as the projectiles were loosed. One thunked into the wood over his head, barely missing him.

It was the groan behind him that concerned him. He glanced back to the front in time to see the driver slump and fall forward quickly from the carriage. Joshua tried to dive through the front window to grab him, but it was too late. The driver fell into the horses, startling them and driving them into a panic. They broke from the road, barreling through the woods, and the sudden jostle was enough to knock him back from the window, throwing him to the floor of the carriage as the horses panic had goaded them into even greater speed.

Joshua tried desperately to get back to his feet and attempt to regain control of the now runaway carriage, but the combination of speed and uneven ground kept throwing him back to the floor. Bonnie screamed in panic, and unable to do anything further, he clutched her to him, shielding her as their carriage barreled through the woods. The only thing he could think was that he hoped they would live through the perilous journey they were now embarked on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - The Darkness Within is still being worked on folks, never worry. I just thought that a few daily updates would be a good thing for everyone. Had some trouble getting back into writing, I think I burned out a bit after the Fannie Awards, but I think I'm going strong now.

Stay tuned tomorrow night, Wednesday, March 28th, as Valentine's Surprise gets reprised after months of inactivity.

And then, this time next week, I bring you the next installment of Impossible Love. Ron and Kim struggle to make it back to the palace, not sure what lies in store for them there. And can Ron finally find the courage to tell his Princess how he truely feels about her? And what will happen to Joshua and Bonnie? All this, next week!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own KP, just this story. Sorry for the delay folks, but when you don't get off work until 9 and then suffer through 3 blackouts in a 3 hour span thanks to a thunderstorm, there's not all that much you can do. With Friday being a holiday, I'll make it up to everyone then, as well as finally respond to all the reviews I've accumulated the last couple of weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 11

If it hadn't been for the fact that the kingdom was falling apart, villains were stealing the throne, and they were being hunted like animals, their walk could have almost been considered pleasant. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and the cool breeze kept them from overheating as they steadily hiked through the woods to get back to the palace.

Ron kept glancing towards his friend when he thought she wasn't looking, and couldn't help but smile. When they had first begun hiking, Kimberly had found herself getting overheated in her heavy gown that had been provided by Lord Fiske. When they had stopped, she took the sword he had been given to try and lighten the burden. Of course, that led to their first major surprise of the hike.

_Ron's eyebrows rose in surprise as Kimberly began hacking at the dress. "Umm... PK, what are you doing?"_

_Kimberly glanced up, smiling brightly. "This thing is hot. I'm just trying to get cool. I figure taking a bit off the legs and arms should make this more bearable."_

_Ron couldn't keep his off off his friend as she carefully sliced through the material, her bare legs being exposed slowly. Sure they had been swimming together, and she had worn less, but it gave his heart pause to see it. Of course, he could never tell her that. Friends just didn't think of friends like that, and it would probably freak her out to know he did. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt their friendship._

_Ron saw her struggling with the large blade, and wondered if he should offer to help. He stepped over to her, watching her work. "Too bad we don't have a knife, it would be much... easier..."_

_Ron couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Kimberly. As soon as he had mentioned knife, the blade had transformed from a curved sword into a knife little more than eight inches long. The blade fell from her grasp as she gasped, and both could only stare at it intently._

_Kimberly looked up at him, her shock passing quickly. "Did you do that?"_

_Ron could only shake his head. "I... I just said..." It was at that moment that Ron remembered the fight with Lord Fiske's man, and how, just when Ron thought he was going to die, wishing he had had a shield to block the swing, he suddenly had one in hand. His eyes widened, and Ron smiled. "You know PK, I think I did."_

_Kimberly picked up the knife again, rising to her feet. "Try to change it into something else."_

_Ron thought for a moment, and the blade changed yet again, this time into a horseshoe, then into a staff, and finally back into a sword. Ron didn't even try to hold back his excitement. "Oh man PK, this thing is so cool!"_

_Kimberly couldn't help laughing herself as she watched the look of wonder on his face. "You are right, it is. Now, if you could turn it back into a knife so I can finish..."_

_Ron nodded happily, and as the knife reappeared, Kimberly quickly finished her work, removing most of the sleeves, as well as most of the gown to the knees. When she was done, she took a moment to admire her handiwork before smiling. "That's much better. Come on Ron, we better get going."_

That had been a couple hours ago, and things just kept looking up for them. They were making good time, much better than he had thought they would through the woods, and all through that time they had just been talking and laughing like it was old times, back when they were little kids and the weight of the world wasn't bearing down on them. Kimberly seemed almost exultant. Sure, they had a definite goal, there was a kingdom to save, but for just now, they could forget all that and just enjoy their time together. And as they talked, Ron couldn't help but remember just why he loved this girl as much as he did. Her cheerfulness, her optimism, it just exuded from her, even despite the circumstances. She just made anything seem possible, just by the way she handled everything. He almost didn't want this time to end. He just wished there was some way that he could show her just how much he loved her that wouldn't damage what they had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly couldn't help but to look over at Ron when she thought he wasn't looking. It wasn't that he was an entirely new person, he was just the same as ever, making jokes and everything, but Kimberly found herself even more drawn to Ron than she ever had before. It wasn't just anyone who would risk everything as he had to save someone, and despite how long she had known him, she never thought it was something he would have been capable of. The young boy who would panic at the sight of a spider, or ran hiding when the traveling show's monkey had approached him years before had chased miles and miles after her, breaking into a heavily fortified keep, and fought with armed guards just to try and save her. If she couldn't quite admit before that she loved him, she sure did now. Ron had an almost confidence about him that made her feel she could do almost anything with him if he was by her side.

Of course, that brought her thoughts back to her pending nuptuals to Prince Joshua. She hid it well from Ron as they walked and talked, but the thought bearing down on her was hard to suppress. Joshua was everything most princesses wanted as they were growing up; handsome, rich, kind, sweet. Given other circumstances, Kim would have been very happy to be getting married to him. But the thought of losing Ron, of never being able to share her love with him, that gave her great pangs.

Of course, she also had to wonder if Ron could possibly feel for her as she did for him. He was the best friend she could have ever hoped for, and what he had done for her was beyond amazing, but did that necessarily mean that he loved her that way? Kimberly wasn't sure. And would it even be fair to either one of them to explore those feelings now, knowing that she was to be wed? Would it just mean even greater heartache in the future?

Kimberly noticed Ron stop for a second, bending down to pick something up. Curious, Kimberly looked over his shoulder, trying to see what he had found, but he kept it hidden from her. She was about to say something when he turned around, and the smile on her face grew.

Ron held up a single red tulip, his smile bright. He held it out before him, handing it to her. "Here you go, a beautiful flower for a beautiful princess."

Kimberly positively swooned at those words, taking the flower almost coyly. "A token from my valiant knight. Perhaps I should return the favour." With that, Kimberly leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the cheek. She watched as Ron blushed deeply and grinned, and Kimberly couldn't help but giggle. It had been so long since she had seen Ron blush, and she found it to be quite cute.

When his blushing had minimized, he took the flower from her again, and placed it in her hair, just over her left ear. He smiled when he pulled back, and just blushed again. After that, Kimberly didn't see any reason not to be a bit bolder. She took hold of his arm and smiled at him, and their eyes met. She couldn't help but see the love for her within those chocolate-brown orbs, and at that moment, she didn't care about the future, or who she was going to marry. She and Ron had here and now, and that was good enough.

Arm in arm, the pair set off again, their conversation resumed. Though there was no further mention of what had just happened, no words were really needed. Let the future hold what it will, they were happy now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As darkness approached, the skies above got darker with clouds. It was obvious a storm was coming in, and Kimberly and Ron set out to find somewhere to weather the storm. As the storm approached, they spotted an old barn, off in the distance. Considering the surrounding lands and the condition of the barn, at least as it appeared at this distance, it looked like the place had been abandoned for some time.

Holding hands, the pair bolted for the barn as the first of the rains came down on their heads. Kim squealed as the large drops came down, and began soaking them, but they never let go, practically laughing as they ran the last few hundred yards to get to cover. Kimberly was covering her head with her free hand, smiling brightly as they reached the door, and Ron was actually laughing as he threw the door open, pulling her inside.

Despite the outside appearance, the inside looked almost warm and welcoming. There didn't seem to be the hint of mustiness or mold you would expect to see from such a place that had been abandoned. In fact, it looked like there was fresh straw, piled high in the corner. No doubt the place, while no longer used by farmers, was still maintained, no doubt by children as a club house, or more likely, some young lovers hideaway.

Ron surprised her then, wrapping his arms around her waist, and picking her up. He spun her around, laughing all the while, and Kimberly felt all her concerns melt away as she felt herself melt into his strong arms. When he put her down though, she figured a little retribution was in order. Kimberly pounced once she was free, and began tickling him, her fingers running up and down his sides. Ron bent down and away, trying to break free, but Kimberly was relentless, and when he finally got free, she gave chase. Laughing and carrying on like children, they chased themselves around the barn, frolicking in care-free style.

When Ron moved over to the straw, Kim pounced, throwing herself on top of him, and knocking him into the straw. Her hands flew to his sides again as she sat atop him, both laughing exuberantly. After a couple of minutes of this, Ron couldn't take anymore, and raised his hands in surrender. "I give PK, I yield. Have mercy!"

With one last tickle, Kimberly sank into the straw beside him, though her legs still lay over his. Both of them gasped for breath, their broad smiles practically lighting up the room. Finally, as they settled down, Kimberly wrapped one arm around Ron, looking up into his face. "Ron, I... I just want to say again how glad I am that you came to rescue me."

Ron's arm moved around her, holding her tight. "You would have done the same for me PK."

"Yeah, but you were so brave. I've never seen that side of you before."

"PK, you're the most important person in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. When you were captured, I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there, wondering if you were all right. I had to do something."

Kimberly leaned in closer, her face just inches from his. "I am glad you did. Ron, you are the most important person in my life too. I just..." Kimberly paused, as she locked eyes with him.

"Kimberly..." Ron's voice was barely a whisper, as his lips moved closer to hers.

"Ron..."

Kimberly leaned up that final inch, and their lips met briefly. They pulled back together, just enough to see the other clearly, and their eyes said everything that words couldn't. Their lips met again, with greater passion this time. As one, they pulled their bodies together, feeling the electricity where they made contact. One of Kim's hands moved up to his neck, pulling him tight, while the other explored up and down his back. Ron's hands were not idle either, as they traced small patterns up and down her back, his hands moving steadily downward.

They pulled back again, gasping for breath, and Ron brought one of his hands up to pull a loose strand of hair away from her face, as he smiled down at her. Kimberly smiled back, and she pulled him down on top of her yet again. They rained a shower of kisses down on each other, not maddened, but full of expressions of love. His lips moved downward, first raining kisses on her chin before moving on to her neck. Kim arched up against him, and Kimberly could only sigh at the sensation she was experiencing for the first time. Her fingers ran through his hair, and when he nipped on the nape of her neck, she moaned his name, unable to believe the feelings he was bringing out in her.

He moved back up, and their lips met again, hungrily seeking the others out, and Kimberly felt Ron's legs entwining with hers. Kim's only thoughts were for how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. She slid one hand inside his shirt, her fingers playing over his chest, and she heard him moan her name this time. The moment seemed to stretch on forever!

"Oh my god!"

It took a second for the third voice to pierce the fog of their activities, but when it did, they both bolted upright quickly, gasping in shock.

The brunette who had issued the statement stood with her hand over her mouth, not quite believing what she was seeing. But it was the understanding and relieved look on her companions face that upset them the most.

Kimberly sat upright, hugging herself tightly as she finally released Ron. "Prince Joshua? Lady Rockwaller? How... what are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Kimberly and Ronald have been joined by Joshua and Bonnie, and now those released emotions are put on hold as they make the final stretch back to the palace. But are they in time to stop Lipsky and save the kingdom? And just how did Joshua and Bonnie get there?


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own KP, just this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 12

Kimberly glanced down at herself briefly, noting her one shoulder was bared, and quickly set it right, refusing to look up at the two figures before them. She heard Ron shuffling around behind her, obviously doing the same thing. She cast a glance at her friend, wincing slightly, before looking down at the ground. Prince Joshua had seen her kissing and being quite friendly with her friend, and she couldn't help wondering what he thought of her now.

But if Joshua thought anything, it definitely wasn't apparent as he just smiled at the two of them. He bowed slightly to her, even as she struggled to her feet. "Princess Kimberly, I am pleased to see that you are safe and not hurt." Joshua turned to Ron, who had also managed to rise. "I have a feeling that you are the one responsible for saving the Princess. I think I can speak for myself and the entire kingdom when I say thank you."

That was all Bonnie needed. She turned wide-eyed to the young prince in shock. "You cannot be serious. She is your fiancee, your bride to be, and we find her practically naked with this... this... peasant! How can you be all right with this?"

Joshua just frowned at her slightly, his face set. "Because I have been aware of their feelings since I met them, even if they didn't know them at the time. And while she is my fiancee, we are not married, and in fact hardly know each other, so while we will be wed as our parents decree, I will not fault them now for expressing their love, so long as it does not carry over into our marriage. I can not fault her for what I have done myself." He paused a moment, allowing that thought to sink in, before his expression softened. "Now, perhaps it's time we shared our recent events and compare notes. Maybe together, we can determine what has happened, and what we can do to stop this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You buffoons! One simple task, and you can't even do that right." Lipsky was snarling as the men cast their gaze downward, hoping against hope that they wouldn't meet the same fate as the last man that had upset the sorceror. Thankfully for them, Lipsky was tired. He sat back down in the throne, sneering. "I want you to find Fiske, and bring his body to me. I don't care if you have to strap weights to your bodies and dig through the silt at the bottom of the moat, you will find him and bring his body to me!"

The men bowed quickly, and rushed from the room, grateful to escape. Susan sat down on the arm of the throne, smiling. "And what if they can't find the fool? There is a chance he survived after all."

Lipsky steepled his fingers in front of him contemplatively. "Then he will be just one more loose end to tie up." Lipsky seemed to give it anouther moment of thought, before dramatically waving his hands as a way of dismissing the idea. "No matter though, he will be found. Now, how goes the talks with our good noble houses?"

Susan frowned slightly. "Most have refused our... generous offers, and we've taken most into custody. A few managed to escape before we could get to them as well. But some have proven most... useful. The Rockwallers especially, they were the ones who found their youngest protecting Prince Joshua and alerted our men to his presence."

Lipsky smiled at that. "And our young prince?"

"Well..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... and with the carriage hurtling through the woods, we had no idea if we would survive the journey or not, especially with those men after us. That was when we reached the cliff. Of course, we didn't know that there was a cliff, we just felt the sensation of falling all of a sudden, and within moments we had hit the river. I still do not know how we managed to escape serious injury. Thankfully, the carriage floated somewhat, carrying us down the river. I don't know what happened to the men that were after us, we stayed hidden inside, but when we finally did emerge, they were no where in sight. I assume they figured we had perished in the crash. We started walking after that, and this was the first place we found when the rains started coming down."

Kimberly nodded, smiling faintly before frowning. "And you have no idea what happened to Captain Barkin and his men?"

Joshua shook his head. "I am afraid not Highness. But if Captain Barkin has perished, he went out as a warrior. I do hope he is all right though, and can be rescued once we get some help."

Kimberly just shook her head at that. "No, we don't have time to go for help. Fiske will be able to cement his position in that time, and with Lipsky's help, we'll never be able to stop them. And I have little trust that if we do get some other kingdoms help that they won't want serious concessions on mine and my family's part for their assistance."

"But my father..."

"You're father would want even greater concessions now than he has already taken, or are you forgetting our impending marriage?"

The statement came out a little harsher than she had wanted, and she regretted causing him pain in such a way, but she had to make her point. After a moment, Joshua did nod, though reluctantly. "Very well then, what is your plan?"

Kimberly looked between the three other faces here, her expression serious. "We are less than a day's walk from the palace. They won't expect us to attack them so boldly. Ron and I know of several ways we can sneak in without being seen. What we'll do is..."

"What you'll do is be taken back to King Lipsky for execution!"

The four turned rapidly, shocked, as they saw five men, armed with crossbows and swords at the ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the young fop is lost to us then. A pity, I was looking forward to the ransom we could have gotten from him."

Susan nodded, smiling lightly, cruelly. "Look at it this way boss, one less loose end to tie up. Besides, can't you just conjure up an image of the prince to fool his father? Then you can still do your ransom and keep him in check when you decide to keep him."

Lipsky grinned broadly at that thought. "I knew there was a reason I changed you, you have such a devious mind when you're not such a toady to the royal family."

Susan was smiling more broadly now. "Besides, shouldn't we look forward to your coronation tomorrow night? Personally, I'm looking forward to a grand ball."

Lipsky nodded, sighing. "Yes, we must make sure to have all our loyal nobels satisfied that they are backing the right horse after all. And, it will give me a chance to ensure that they all stay loyal to me, just as I did with you."

Susan purred softly, running one hand over his chest. "Speaking of loyal..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua's hand moved quickly to his sword, and Ron was right behind, but both froze when they raised their crossbows, aiming them directly at the four of them. "Now now, you wouldn't want our hands to accidentily slip, and set off these very sensitive weapons, now would you? Not while the young princess here is so vulnerable."

Ron moved slowly, hoping to put himself between the men and Kimberly. "You can't take a chance with killing her, you need to take her alive. You won't fire that."

The man just laughed. "Kid, with all the trouble you kids have been, I'm willing to take that chance and just bring Lipsky your bodies."

Kimberly stepped forward angrily, much to Ron's chagrin. "That's the second time you have said Lipsky. What happened to Fiske?"

The men just laughed. "I guess you didn't hear the news. Fiske was just the front man if this went south. Lipsky is the one in charge. Now, have you got any other stupid questions, or are you going to come quietly?"

"I think that answers all my questions."

The men didn't have time to react, as they were struck from behind. There was hardly a fight as the five men were laid low quickly, and Kimberly could only gape in astonishment. "Captain Barkin?"

Captain Barkin just smiled as he dropped his man against the wall, motioning for his men to bind them up. His face seemed to relax when he saw the princess unharmed, and he quickly moved to her, dropping to one knee. "Your Highness, I apologize that I was unable to stop them from taking you, or from being unable to rescue you."

Kimberly just shook her head. "It was not your fault Captain." She eyed him, noticing the deep cut on his arm. "Captain, are you well? Prince Joshua mentioned you were taken, how did you escape?"

Captain Barkin rose and turned, looking towards the doors. From the darkness and rain stepped a smaller, older man. Ron's eyes went wide. "Sensei?"

The older man just smiled. "Yes Stoppable-san. I told you I had a task to do. After all, a single branch does not make a tree, nor does it lend it strength, but a great many branches can prove enough to shield one from the rain and give it the strength to survive the harshest weather."

Ron just looked confused, turning to Kimberly. "PK, did you get any of that?"

Kimberly just smiled. "It means we have a chance after all."

Sensei smiled and bowed. "Indeed."

Ron still looked a bit confused. "But how did you find us? I mean, we aren't even entirely sure where we are."

A strange beeping sound emanated from Ron's bag, causing a great number to jump in surprise. Ron glanced over, before slowly removing the now active communication sphere from the bag. Wade just grinned broadly at the look of surprise on the young man's face. "Hey Ron, hope you don't mind I sent you some calvary. Sorry for not being in contact sooner, had to split from the inn before the guards caught me."

Kimberly grinned as she took everyone around her in. With the help of everyone, they stood a very good chance after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think this plan will work Captain?"

Captain Barkin frowned as he looked over all the details, hastily whipped up on parchment provided by Sensei. Slowly, thoughtfully, he nodded. "It does indeed look like a good plan. I do have one problem with it. You should not be putting yourself in danger, not when we don't know..." Barkin's voice trailed off, as he realized what he was about to say.

Kimberly knew exactly what he was going to say, but ignored it. "Captain, this is my family and my kingdom. I will not cower behind guardsmen, waiting for others to do the work. Besides, you need everuyone on hand if this is going to work."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP ON THE GROUND LIKE AN ANIMAL?"

Several eyebrows shot up at Lady Rockwaller's scream from the other side of the building. Barkin just frowned, looking pensive. "Everyone?"

"Everyone." Kimberly's look brooked no argument. She looked around the makeshift table, noting the agreement on everyone's faces; Captain Barkin, Sensei, Wade, Prince Joshua, even Ron.

But Captain Barkin wasn't finished yet. "At least take some of my men with you. Prince Joshua may have proven himself, but the stable boy here..."

Kimberly was on her feet instantly, her hands smacking the table, throwing paper off as her eyes bored deeply into the Captain's. "This 'stable boy' as you called him is my friend, my dearest friend, and he single-handedly broke into Fiske's stronghold to rescue me. I trust him to have my back. Besides, all of your men are too large to fit through the second tunnel. Only the four of us are small enough to slip through. You'll be able to join us after you've accomplished your goals. Are we understood?"

Captain Barkin's face betrayed no surprise or apprehension as he nodded quickly. "I understand Highness, we won't let you down."

Kimberly's expression relaxed, and she rose up. "Thank you Captain Barkin." She glanced out the window at the dark sky, still pouring rain. "Perhaps it would be a good time to turn in. We can discuss this further in the morning, we still have a hike to get through."

Captain Barkin nodded and rose, motioning to two of his men to stand watch while setting a rotation with some of the others. Sensei rose as well, bowing quickly, before heading to a pile of straw and settling down. Wade just faded away, his image dispersing in the sphere.

Prince Joshua smiled faintly as he eyed the two of them. "I had a couple of the men prepare you something a little more... private, Princess, in the back. It's not much, but it should give you some isolation where you will not be disturbed."

Kimberly looked to him with shock. "Are you suggesting..."

Joshua quickly raised his hands defensively. "I am suggesting nothing of the sort. Similar accomodations were made for Lady Rockwaller as well. All I am suggesting is that you might take this oppurtunity to spend time with your friend in peace and quiet. We... may not make it to see anouther night."

Ron remained silently, but Kimberly just had to ask one more question. "Why?"

Joshua glanced out the window, looking up into the dark sky. "Because love is important." He lowered his gaze, before turning back to the two teens. "Love is the most important thing in the world. It provides you the strength to go on when you have nothing left. It gives you the drive to achieve the impossible. Love can make the weakest man unstoppable!" He smiled wistfully at the pair of them. "I just wish I had realized how true that was before I had to leave my Tara. Maybe... when this is over... if we can speak with our parents... we can both achieve the impossible."

Kimberly nodded, the barest hint of tears in her eyes, as she took Ron's hand, and led him to where the young prince had indicated. It was indeed back from the main building, almost cut off. It was also somewhat warm and cozy, with a large pile of straw tucked against the wall. She couldn't hear any of the others here, and she finally allowed herself to drop her guard. All night during the meeting, discussing their attack preparations, Kimberly had been in control. She had put herself into regal mode, cutting off her emotions to look at everything objectively. Now, alone with Ron, she could finally let herself go.

She whirled, her arms wrapping around Ron as she sobbed into his shoulder. He held her fast, understanding just what she needed, whispering softly in her ear. For a few minutes, she just let it all out; all the pain, all the sorrow, all her fears. Slowly, she pulled back slightly, just enough to look Ron in the eye. He smiled faintly at her, his deep brown eyes glittering slightly as he looked at her. She kissed his gently, but with passion, and she smiled as his grin widened. "Ron... I don't know what I would do without you."

He kissed her softly in return, just smiling. "PK, I'll always be there for you, you know that. I love you!"

Kimberly sniffled slightly, her smile matching his. "I love you too, so much."

She pulled him down to the straw, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him again, deeper, with greater passion. After a few moments, their lips met with greater and greater intensity, until Ron felt her hands moving to remove his shirt. Ron pulled away, his eyes shining with love and lust, but also concern. "PK, are you... I mean... are you sure?"

Kimberly couldn't help smiling at the way he was trying to protect her, even at this moment, when every emotion must be screaming at him to continue. "Ron, I've never been more sure in my entire life!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Well folks, I'm not going to show anything more than that, but if you want all the smuffy details, just let me know, and I'll write it up and post it under my AFF dot net account (adults only).

Tuesday, April 24th - Impossible Love - Chapter 13 - The final battle begins!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own KP, just this story. Sorry I took so long updating this, things kind of got away from me on this one. But don't worry, this ride will reach it's conclusion in just days, rather than months this time.

Make sure to check out The Human Element by Noobfish, a must read. It's not what most would expect, and that makes it great!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 13

The tunnel was dark, but they couldn't risk having a light, not this far in, not before the plan could start. Getting caught at this point would be the end of everything, their plan, the kingdom, and probably their lives. So they crawled in darkness, moving forward, with Kimberly and Ronald leading them.

They had found this old tunnel years ago when growing up, when she had been exploring the palace with Ron, pretending they were great adventurers or some such thing. It was Ron who had found it, quite accidentally, when he had tried to hide behind an old barrel in the basement and fell back against the wall. It was small and cramped, but perfect for two kids trying hard to lose themselves of their roles and responsibilities. They had spent days just traveling up and down the winding length, though always with a candle to light their way. After finding that one, they had looked for others, and had discovered the first tunnel they had come through that night, one that lead outside into the woods from one of the outer buildings surrounding the palace. That had been a good day. Those tunnels were their little secret, a hidden prize probably built into the original buildings and then forgotten, for when Kimberly had grown up some, she had searched the records to find out what the tunnels had been used for to no avail.

Now, they served a purpose that Kimberly had never thought they would; sneaking back into her own home to stop those who would take it from her.

It had been a fairly quiet ride to reach the palace, Lady Rockwaller's complaints notwithstanding. Everyone was intent on what they would have do that night, and knew that there was a good chance that they would not survive the night. After all, they had no idea of the exact numbers that Lipsky had within, only a guess, but they only number a dozen and a half, with most of that half consisting of a Prince and Princess, a spoiled Lady, and one easily freaked stable boy. Kimberly knew the odds were against them, and Captain Barkin remained uncertain of their chances, but she figured surprise and the training of Barkin's men gave them an edge over Lipsky and his band of ill-trained mercenaries. After all, they would be working as a team, while hopefully the mercenaries would be individualistic and fractured.

They had watched before making their way in, trying to assess the situation and find out what they would be up against. It had been a bit of a surprise, seeing some of the noble houses appearing, in full regalia. In fact, it had hurt Kimberly to see it, to see that some of those her parents had considered friends ride up in their carriages, laughing and twittering as if they were just having a great time, not helping to cement a madman's hold. For a moment, she was afraid that, with all the extra people about, their plan wouldn't work. Surely Lipsky would have additional men on hand, to prevent any possible nobles from betraying him. But just as quickly as they feared the plan lost, when a new wrinkle appeared that might, just might, set everything right.

Kimberly pulled herself slowly from the tunnel first, looking around to make sure that no one was in the basement, and then bent down to help Ron out.

"Man PK, was that tunnel always so small?"

Kimberly grinned, catching the wry smile on his face as he whispered to her. "Maybe we should cut down on the picnic lunches then."

Ron shook his head vigourously in response. "Did I say small? That tunnel was fine, just fine."

Kimberly laid a hand on his chest, leaning in. "That's what I thought."

"You know, if you two are done flirting, could one of you give me a hand?"

Kimberly and Ron looked down to see Bonnie, half in and half out of the small tunnel, and Ron quickly bent down to help her out. "Umm... sorry about that."

Bonnie struggled to her feet and jerked her hand from Ron's at the first opportunity. "Whatever, can we just get on with this so I can get my reward?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she helped Joshua out from the tunnel, where he had been struggling mightily, by far the largest of the four of them, thinking back on the deal that had been made as they scouted the palace.

_"They're definitely having a ball." Kimberly pulled the device Wade had given her, a tele-scop or something, away from her eye and handed it to Captain Barkin. It was definitely a handy device, allowing her to see everything that approached the palace gates._

_Captain Barkin brought the device up to his eye to confirm. "Most certainly Princess. It appears Lipsky is celebrating his new reign."_

_"Then let's make sure it's a short reign." Kimberly froze as she saw one distinctive carriage pull up to the gate, and she felt a brief rush of fury. "Captain, is that who I think it is?"_

_Captain Barkin let out a sigh, one that showed both his distaste and his repugnance. "Aye Majesty. That would be the Rockwaller carriage, with all members in attendance but one, the one with us. It would appear that one of our nation's most powerful noble Houses have sided with Lipsky."_

_Kimberly practically growled. The Rockwallers purported to being quite good friends with her family. It appeared that that friendship had all been an illusion. She pulled back from the small hill's ridge and made her way back to the rest of their group, all preparing for the battle ahead. "All right people, it looks like we might have a few more guests than we planned on."_

_Heads shot up quickly at that, a few fleeting looks of concern crossing their faces. It was Ron who spoke first. "What's up PK? More guards than we thought?"_

_Kimberly sighed, her hands on her hips. "I'm not certain, but it's a possibility. No, it looks like some of the nobles of my fair kingdom have decided to have a ball in Lipsky's honour."_

_There were some serious grumblings regarding that fact, especially amongst the men of Barkin's command. Disloyalty to the Crown was a serious matter._

_Joshua sheathed the sword he had been polishing, his expression grim. "Do you fear this will alter the plan Princess?"_

_Kimberly shook her head. "No, we'll proceed with the plan. We'll just have to expect the possibility of greater guards. I'm not certain how much trust Lipsky has in the nobles that will be attending. He might have additional guards, but I doubt he'd have them in the ballroom. That would send a bad message to his guests." The Princess paused, turning her attentions to the youngest Rockwaller, who caught her gaze questioningly, and not without a bit of irritation. "It also appears that your family has thrown in with Lipsky as well. We just watched your family's carriage pull up to the gates."_

_Bonnie looked as if she had been slapped, and then the realization of what Kimberly had just said sank in, and her expression became one of fury. She leapt to her feet, looking as if she was ready to storm the gates herself. "Those... those... they're the ones who reported the Prince and I. They're the ones that almost got me killed! When I get my hands on them..."_

_"You'll get that chance." Kimberly placed a restraining hand on the young woman's shoulder, calming her down just slightly. "But we stick to the plan. You'll have a chance to deal with your family AFTER the kingdom is secure."_

_Bonnie turned a hard gaze on the Princess, who never flinched. "When this is over, I want my family's holdings."_

_Kimberly paused to consider. She knew it would be her father's decision what happened, but considering Bonnie had put her life on the line, and the fact that they were her family's holdings to begin with, she doubted her father would penalize the entire family once he learned what Lady Bonnie had done. "Agreed."_

_Bonnie's expression became one of determination at that point. "Then let's do this."_

Kimberly let her thoughts fade as she focused on scouting the corridors. There had been no guards this way, considering how deep inside the palace they were. Lipsky did not know of the tunnels, and would have no reason to worry about this area. That made travel easy. But now they were approaching the ballroom, and that meant they had to be more careful.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lipsky smiled as he took in the assembled guests. There weren't as many as he had hoped, but more than he had expected. "Fine night for a ball, wouldn't you agree?"

Susan grinned as she perched on the arm of the throne that had been brought into the ballroom for him. "Most definitely my Liege. We should do this more often."

"Ah still say this be a bad idea." Killigan frowned, seeing none of his men in the room, so much possibility for deception at hand.

But Lipsky waved off his concerns. "Nonsense. Best to get the ruling class of this fair country used to the here and now, and what better way than with a dance. As for your concerns, none of these fools would dare try anything to oppose the greatest wizard in the land." Lipsky's hands glowed with power to emphasize his point, and he laughed.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kimberly poked her head around the corner, and pulled back quickly, as she spotted the main doors to their destination. She turned back to her compatriots, her expression grim but in control. "There are two guards by the main door. I did not see anyone else."

Ron gave her a sharp nod. "Are we good to go then?"

Kimberly nodded, turning her attention to the brunette, who suddenly didn't look as eager to proceed. "Bonnie, are you well?"

Bonnie looked a bit skittish as she drew all their attentions. "I am not... sure, I mean, would it not be better if we maybe went to your chambers to find me more suitable attire for attending a ball. I mean, all those nobles in there..."

Kimberly just groaned. "Bonnie, those nobles will all be prisoners when this is over. You won't have to worry about what they might say. Besides, for this to work, you have to look like you just crawled out of the woods. And if you want your family's holdings..." Kimberly trailed off, knowing that alone would appease the young woman.

It did. "Fine. Besides, maybe I could just tell them I'm starting a new fashion trend or something."

Kimberly smirked at that. "I think the bedraggled look would work nicely at our next ball."

Bonnie just glared, but turned her attention to the Prince. "Your Highness, are you ready?"

Joshua unstrapped his sword, and wrapped it around the small woman's waist. She winced at the weight, but she knew she would not have to deal with it for long. When he felt it was secure, he held his hands in front of him. "I am ready."

Ron bound his hands lightly with leather strips. Though it looked like he was bound tightly, it was in fact loose enough that he could slip free in but a moment. Testing it, he looked up and nodded. He lowered his head again, and a long strip was placed around his neck, leaving the majority to hang down past his stomach, looking much as a leash would.

The effect complete, the four nodded quickly to each other, and Bonnie, taking the new leash in hand, headed off around the corner.

The guards were slow to react, but when they did see her, they raised their weapons menacingly. Bonnie didn't flinch as she strode up to the two men. "I need to see Lipsky NOW."

The first guard just smirked, his weapon dropping slightly as he took in the lithe form of Lady Rockwaller. "You on the guest list little girl? If not... we can help you get in... for a price."

Kimberly shuddered at the man's implications, but Bonnie didn't seem fazed in the least. "You ignorant, purile sack of meat. I am the Lady Bonnie Penelope Rockwaller, and if you so much as lay a finger upon my person, I will make your death as slow and as painful as is humanly possible until you are begging for your very existence to end."

Ron smirked as he leaned in to whisper to Kimberly. "She used that threat on me last year at the Midsummer Ball. Never could figure out what purile meant though."

Kimberly shushed him as Bonnie continued her rant. "Now that I have your attention you bumbling freak, I want to speak with King Lipsky. As you can clearly see, unless you're as blind as you are stupid, I have Prince Mankey here." She tugged the leash forward, bringing him into the torchlight.

The guards eyes widened as they saw the young man's condition. He stumbled into the light, nearly falling to his knees before them. His eyes looked swollen, one seemed shut almost completely, and he was covered in a series of fine cuts and covered in blood, all clearly visible through the tattered garments he wore.

Kimberly was most impressed with how they had pulled off the look. Using a poultice that Ron was familiar with to treat minor injuries on horses, and some of Sensei's magic to provide a more realistic look, Prince Joshua Mankey looked as if he had been tortured for days. Even he had been shocked when he had glanced into a pool to see what he looked like.

But it was the guards reaction that was most telling. Looking from the bedraggled Joshua to the cruelly grinning Bonnie, the guards both took a step back.

Bonnie didn't let them get far. "Now, are you going to announce me to the new king, or do I have to... practice... some more on those available till I get what I want?"

The first guard could only stand aghast, but fortunately his friend had better sense, moving quickly to the door and opening it. The crowd turned to see the quite abrupt entrance, and even the music stopped, as the guard practically panted. "The... Lady Bonnie Rockwaller, and... and prisoner."

Quiet murmurings sprang throughout the room at the announcement, and quickly became startled gasps as Bonnie entered, dragging the seemingly hapless Joshua behind her. Lipsky, lounging in the throne, sat up straight at the appearance of the two, an evil smile on his face. Even Susan smiled as she got a closer look at the pair.

Bonnie strode right through the crowd, barely sparing them a glance, as she made her way to the throne. She paused only briefly to take in the startled looks on her sisters faces, before turning her nose up to them. When she stood at the foot of the throne, she smiled, tugging the leash. Joshua fell to his knees in front of the new king, looking completely defeated.

"Well, this is a surprise." Lipsky leaned forward to peer down at the young man.

"I apologize for not dressing up for your coronation ball Majesty, but SOME people," her eyes cast a glance towards her family, who seemed to cringe, "thought it prudent to ruin my plan to bring the Prince to you. Let me guess," Bonnie's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "my charming family told you that I was protecting him? Please. My sisters knew of my plan to bring him to the palace for you, and with their stupidity, almost cost you my gift to you," her gaze shifted to her sisters, a hard look on her face, "as well as my own life."

"That's a lie your Majesty, we never..."

Drew Lipsky raised his hands to silence the girl, then turned his attentions back to the youngest Rockwaller. "You have brought him here for me?"

"Of course your Majesty."

Lipsky cast a glance on the young man, then back again. "And his... condition?"

Bonnie chuckled softly. "I had to find some way to amuse myself on the long walk back, after those idiot guards destroyed my carriage."

Many in the crowd gasped, but Lipsky just laughed, loud and hard. Wiping a tear from his eye, he smiled. "A girl after my own heart, don't you agree Susan?"

Susan ran her fingers up and down Lipsky's arm as she sat on the arm of his throne. "Oh yes, I might even have to trade tips with her after the ball on technique."

"My dear." Lipsky lowered his hand to her, and Bonnie obediently bent down to kiss his ring, making sure to drop off the package she had been handed, attaching it to the mage's sleeve, before stepping back. "You have brought me a most thoughtful gift. I dare say that you have just earned a place of honour in my court. I think I might even grant you all of Fiske's holdings, now that he has no more use of them. How do you feel about that?"

Bonnie's smile was radiant. "Thank you, my Lord."

Lipsky grinned as he motioned the two guards at the door, who were still staring intently at the small, brown-haired girl. "Guards, take the prisoner down to the dungeon. He can join the royal family until such time as I need him."

"My Lord," Bonnie's words gave the guards pause, "I was wondering if I might accompany the guards down to the dungeon. I must admit, I did not get my fill of him, especially considering the crude tools I had at my disposal on the walk."

Lipsky laughed loudly again, joined by Susan. "My dear, of course you can. Enjoy yourself. Just leave enough of him for his father when I ransom him."

"Of course my Lord." Bonnie turned on her heel, and casting a glance the two guards, who flinched visibly, flicked her hair back. "Carry him for me."

The guards quickly moved to comply, grabbing the young man, who groaned audibly, under his arms and hoisted him up between them. Carrying him, his feet dragging on the floor behind him, Bonnie cast one last venomous look over at her family before following them out.

Lipsky smiled up at Susan, her own grin radiant. "I like her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly and Ron watched as the two guards walked off with Prince Joshua, Bonnie trailing right behind, not appearing as aloof now that no one was watching her. She did have the presence of mind to flash them the agreed upon signal, indicating there was only one armed opponent in the ballroom with Lipsky, which came as a great relief to both of them. Even with all the toys that Wade had given them, they would have found it very difficult to match up with a full armed force.

Kimberly counted down the time in her head from when Joshua and Bonnie rounded the corner. They knew that Wade was keeping a lock on them with his magic, as well as the others, and they had to time this right to pull it off. When five minutes had passed, the pair headed for the doors. With a simple nod, they kicked out, throwing the doors open.

The crowd was aghast as the doors flew open, fearing that maybe the insane youngest daughter of the Rockwaller house had returned. Instead, it was a sight that had many in the room trembling even harder. Princess Kimberly strode through the open doors, her eyes almost alight, Ronald only a step behind and beside her, Lotus Blade in hand. Kim paused a few steps in, raising her hand to point an accusing finger at the man her family trusted. "Lipsky, you have something that doesn't belong to you."

Lipsky rose from the throne, surprise and fury marring his features. "Princess Kimberly? How?"

Kimberly's hand dropped to her side, her fingers brushing the sword strapped to her waist. "Your security isn't the best. Not one single guard saw us."

Lipsky grumbled as he watched Susan and Killigan flank him. "It doesn't matter how you got in here. Did you really think that you and your stablehand friend will be able to stop me?"

"I don't think it, I know it."

Lipsky's hands started to glow a pale blue with the build up of power. "Very well then Princess Kimberly, let's end this now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Coming up Saturday... Joshua and Bonnie... Barkin and Sensei... Kimberly vs. Susan... Ron vs. Killigan... FINAL BATTLE BEGINS!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own KP, just this story. Just a warning to my American and British readers, I am Canadian. I use the metric system. So if you can't do the conversions, a meter equals 3 and a third feet, just over a yard (which makes Canadian Football players just that much tougher in my mind, since our players play on fields of 110 meters in length, much longer than in the NFL, with one fewer downs), while a kilometer equals two thirds of a mile. Just thought I'd make that easier for some.

Also, I apologize for not posting this like planned yesterday. I saw some issues with the site... like my story not showing up on the list of stories, and thought I'd hold off just a little. I may not write for reviews, but I like getting them, and posting a second chapter so close kinda cuts down on that. Sorry folks! lol

Check out Nights in the Big City by Mr. Wizard. Alternate reality tales always rock, and this one takes things from the perspective of not Kim and Ron, who had done the traveling, but of one of the residents. Great reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 14

Captain Steve Barkin led his team quietly around the palace walls. There were two doorways into the palace proper, and Barkin knew he and his men had to get to them and secure them, preferably from the inside. His gaze flickered to the exterior walls, noticing the guard patrol. There were a considerable number of men up there, keeping their eyes locked on anything that approached from the woods. With a field surrounding the palace, Barkin knew from experience that you could see anything coming from over a kilometer away, which is why no one was really looking into the courtyard to see their figures ducking in and around the outlying buildings.

He had sent five of his men to secure the side door, the one that led from the kitchens to the small garden and cluster of pens that housed a few of the animals the palace staff kept for meals. It was likely to be the easiest to get through and secure from the inside, considering how deep behind the walls it was. He didn't even think there would be more than two men watching that door.

The majority of his men, as well as the old man Stoppable had called Sensei, were with him. They're job was to take the front door as quickly as possible, and bar it from the inside before they could be overrun by the patrols along the wall, and from those in the guard bunkhouse not more than fifty meters from the door. It would be tricky, the task almost daunting, but nothing would stop Captain Barkin from following the orders laid out by the Princess. She wanted him to hold the doors until she and her team had dealt with the traitor, and hold he would.

He felt the faint tingling against his leg, and withdrew the small sphere that Stoppable had handed him, staring deep into the glass to meet the eyes of the young man there. Barkin did not care for magic, preferring his own two hands and a good sword to solve problems, but considering the coordination they needed to pull this off, he wasn't going to complain. "Report."

Wade nodded, his eyes closed in concentration as he worked through the sphere. "Kimberly and Ron are in position and making their move, Joshua and Bonnie have just hit the dungeon level, and I'm detecting sixty-seven people inside the guardhouse, anouther thirty on the walls, and the ten around the front doors."

There was some muted grumbling from his men at that, but Barkin silenced them with a glance, before turning back to Wade. "Will your toys do as you say they will? I don't want any surprises going into this if they don't."

Wade nodded quickly. "They'll work just fine. Just remember, that wand only has three charges."

"Three is all I will need. I'll be in touch when we have the palace secured." Barkin secured the sphere back into his pocket, turning to the one called Sensei. "You sure you want to get into the middle of this old man? This ain't gonna be no picnic."

Sensei just nodded serenely. "It is often the oldest oak that best weathers the storm." At Barkin's puzzled look, Sensei continued. "I will deal with the archers on the wall while you and your men take the doors."

Barkin nodded. "All right people, let's do this."

His men moved quickly as he had trained them to do. Four moved around the walls of the barracks, and almost as one, smashed the windows, tossing in the back powder charges that Sensei had given them. He could already see the smoke billowing from the windows, and he moved forward for his part. It was dangerous, and left him exposed, but the single container they had wouldn't have filled the barracks, not the way they needed it to to incapacitate those within. Holding his breath, he dashed to the front of the barracks, in full view of all those at the door, and opened the canister containing the magic Wade had called a stinking cloud. Even holding his breath, his eyes watered as the powerful odour was released, and he knew that the name was an apt one.

Not even pausing to watch the first few looking to escape from the smoking barracks fall over from the smell and pass out, he drew his sword in one hand and the wand in the other, and felt more than saw his own men falling in behind him. They charged the doors, watching the men standing there with drawn weapons. They stood resolute, looking at their superior numbers, combined with the men on the walls, and drew strength from that, smiling with ill-disguised contempt at the forces rushing them. They hadn't even bothered with a proper defensive positioning. That was their downfall.

Captain Barkin raised the wand in his hand, pointing it at the first pair. "Chatham!" Even knowing what to expect, it was startling to see the web shoot forth from the wand, catching the pair of guards and throwing them to the ground. He turned the wand at the next pair, doing the same, and then again once more before they could split off. He glanced briefly at the wand with a grin, before tossing it to the ground, it's charges spent. "I might get to like this magic stuff."

The six who had been hit struggled to get free from their sticky containment, but only succeeded in entangling themselves further. The remaining four guards, now seeing a sizable force charging right for them, seemed to panic. Two especially seemed to panic, dropping their weapons and bolting before Barkin's forces could reach them. He could feel the need his men had to chase after them, but they had a mission. The remaining two were almost frozen as Barkin and his men reached him, and taking them out took no time at all.

Barkin turned to survey his men, still surprised this was moving so smoothly. "All right people let's..." Barkin trailed off as he finally looked behind him, stunned. Sensei floated off the ground, looking to all the world as if he was sitting on thin air. Shimmering in the air before him was a large, blue barrier, transparent but visible, allowing Barkin to clearly see the multitude of arrows bouncing off the barrier, preventing them from claiming their targets. Others were now streaming from the walls, and it looked like it wouldn't take long until they joined the fray.

Sensei didn't look back, but spoke as if he could see the expression on the Captain's face. "I believe we should look to get inside."

"Um... yes, of course." Barkin turned back to his men, noticing their stunned expressions as well. "All right people, this ain't a tea party. Move it, move it, MOVE IT!"

His men responded quickly, throwing open the doors and moving into position quickly for anyone waiting on the other side. Seeing no one, they entered, setting up defensive positions while giving room for all their men to enter. Barkin stood in front of the door while his men moved past him. "Come on old man, time's a wastin'."

Sensei floated back, his barrier moving with him, until he floated through the door. Once he was clear, the men slammed the doors shut, dropping the lockbar into place. Almost right after, Barkin could hear the sounds of arrows striking the door, followed shortly by the sounds of metal striking the old oak.

Sensei took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and his barrier reappeared, covering the doorway. "I will cover the door Captain. Please have a few of your men stay with me, as I will be too occupied to direct my attentions behind me."

Captain Barkin nodded, looking his men over. "John, Steve, you're with me. The rest of you, cover the old man." His men responded quickly, and Barkin led his small force deeper into the palace, intent on getting to the Princess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Mankey smiled as he hung his head, letting the guards drag him away complacently. He hadn't been as certain of this part of the plan, but he understood the necessity of it. Getting to the dungeons was vital. More than likely, he would find additional help there that could be used to stop Lipsky. The Princess told him that Lipsky hated waste. As well, he had to find out if the royal family was safe as well. He just hoped he'd be able to do what needed to be done.

They passed a few guards on the way, and he took note of them as they passed, trying to keep track. He knew it would be only minutes before Captain Barkin and the Princess made their moves, and he had to be ready, hopefully with men that had been freed standing by his side, to draw the guards away from the ballroom, where only Kimberly and Ron would be.

They had gone down the stairs now, and through the door to the dungeon, where only one guard stood in wait, handing the two carrying him the keys to the cells. He could see the cells now, and he waited until the door closed before making his move. As soon as the door clanged shut, Joshua shifted his weight, forcing the guards holding him to shift with him to keep their grip. That was a mistake. As soon as they overbalanced, Joshua drove an elbow back into the face of the first guard, knocking him back with a howl. The second guard barely had time to react before Joshua reached up, grabbed his arm, and using the man's over-compensation against him, threw him to the ground.

Joshua was on his feet quickly, rushing to Bonnie and drawing his sword just in time to meet the first guard's strike. It drove him back, the guard's greater strength forcing the blade down, but Joshua held his ground. His glance shot first to Bonnie, as she scrambled away, and then to the second guard, who was just getting to his feet. Joshua stepped back, his blade skittering across the larger man's, and dropped his hold, letting the guard drive both their weapons to the floor. The guard looked up, sneering at his younger foe, until he saw the fist driving into his face, knocking him back and forcing him to drop his sword.

Joshua rushed the second guard now, barreling into him as he tried to draw his sword, knocking him back into the bars of the cell. Before the man could react, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms, while anouther of the prisoners knocked him out.

Joshua paused to catch a breath, when the door opened, and the other guard who had been on watch entered, sword drawn and ready. Joshua's eyes widened as the man advanced.

But as suddenly as he entered, a smile on his face as he approached the defenseless prince, he stopped. His eyes crossing, he fell to the floor with a thud, revealing a smiling Bonnie, holding a commode bucket in her hands, grinning triumphantly. Joshua smiled at her, and almost broke out laughing as Bonnie suddenly realized what she held in her hands. "Eww... EWWW... EWWWWWWWW!" She dropped the bucket in a panic and frantically wiped her hands on her dress.

Joshua turned back to the cell to see the who had helped and was startled to see the king, still holding a tight grip on the unconscious guard. "Your Majesty."

The queen was quickly to the bars, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the young prince. "Prince Joshua... what... are you all right?"

Joshua was confused for a moment, until he felt the queen gently tracing a few of the more disgusting looking markings. "I am fine Highness, these are but cosmetic, and not real." Joshua reached up and peeled one of the marks from his face, showing them the unblemished skin underneath.

James Possible sighed in relief as the prince moved to open the cell doors. "That is a relief. Please tell me that you and the Lady Rockwaller are not the only ones trying to break us out?"

The door swung open as Joshua shook his head. "Nay your Majesty. Captain Barkin and a few of his men are securing the doors. But we must hurry, your daughter is confronting Lipsky as we speak."

"Kimmie-cub..." The king's voice was barely a whisper, but a fierce determination came to his eyes then. He reached down, grabbing the sword lying on the ground, hefting it to check the weight. With grim purpose, he turned to his wife, giving her a kiss. "My dear, once the rest of the men are free, I will send a couple of men with you. Find somewhere safe for you and the boys, as well as Lady Rockwaller." His grip on the sword tightened. "I have to take care of some business."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very well then Princess Kimberly, let's end this now!" Lipsky's hands flared brightly, as he readied himself to launch his attack, and then suddenly winked out. Lipsky stared down at his hands, confusion evident. "What..."

Kimberly just smiled. "A little gift from a friend of ours. It creates a magic suppression field, preventing you from casting your spells."

Lipsky yelled, shaking his hands in a futile effort to elicit some response, but none was forthcoming. With a frustrated howl, he turned his attentions to the two before him. "Get them!"

Ron stepped forward then, holding the sword up as Killigan advanced. Killigan just laughed. "Laddie, ye'll not be defeatin' me."

The sword in the man's hand was huge as he stalked forward, and Ron remembered easily the battle back at Fiske's keep. But he knew that if he could keep Killigan busy, then Kimberly would be able to get to Lipsky before he could shake loose the little toy that Bonnie had attached to the man's sleeve. "You think a man in a skirt scares me."

Killigan growled, and Ron could hear the sound of the man's knuckles cracking. "Laddie, tis be a kilt, not a skirt. Ah'm gonna have ta teach ya some manners."

Killigan swung his sword down, far quicker than Ron would have thought possible. Ron almost didn't have time to change the Lotus Blade into a shield to stop the heavy sword from hitting him. As it was, the blow knocked him back, and away from Kimberly, but at this point, Killigan's full attention was directed to him, just the way he wanted. He continued backing up, drawing the man away from her, to give her the chance she needed.

Kimberly saw all this and moved quickly. She was approaching Lipsky, his attention drawn to his hands once more, when Susan stepped into her path. "Susan, get out of my way. I don't know what Lipsky did to you..."

"He didn't do anything to me, he freed me. Freed me from the constraints I was under, the sycophantic adoration I had for you and your family."

"I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Susan scoffed, eying the sword in Kim's hands. "We were never friends. I was nothing but a servant to you, a tool for you to use."

"That's not true. I shared everything with you, told you things..."

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it? Tell me, you manage to get a piece of the stableboy there? Looks like he's been working out a bit. Once I'm through with you, maybe I'll give him a turn."

Kim's eyes darkened, her grip tightening. "Leave Ron alone."

"Hmm... hit a sore spot, did I? Well then, maybe I should just end your pain right here." Susan dropped her hands to her side, just away from her body.

What Kim saw next caused her to gasp, as Susan's skin, light and fair, became pale and almost sickly. The woman's eyes narrowed then closed, as if in concentration, while in a startling show, the woman's hands burst into flame. Yet the fire seemed not to burn her, instead winding it's way around her fingers, almost caressing her skin while doing no damage. Kimberly knew that would not be the case if she touched those flames.

Susan's eyes shot open, and it almost seemed as if her eyes held the same flames within. "All right Princess, this is a ball... let's dance!" With a primal scream, Susan launched herself at the young teen.

Lipsky didn't pay attention at all, trying desperately to find what was causing the shortage of his powers. When he did look up, he didn't like what he was seeing. The buffoon and the Princess seemed to be holding their own. Even as Susan melted the Princess' sword like it was nothing, she still got a kick in that sent her flying back. Even the buffoon was holding his own against the more skilled Killigan, ducking and weaving away as the man swung his sword. He turned his attentions to the nobles in attendance, could see them cowering in fear, and his anger rose. "Get them you fools. If they win, you will be executed for treason!"

That spurred a few of them forward, though none of them moved for the Princess, likely still harbouring some fear of the royal family. But when two strapping young nobles grabbed Ron from behind to hold him, it sure drew her attention. "RON!"

Ron struggled in their grip, even as a third ripped the sword from his hand and threw it away. He watched as Killigan approached, an evil gleam in his eye. "Umm... that's an awful big sword you got there."

Killigan just chuckled. "Aye, the better to slice ya open with."

Ron's gaze shifted from Killigan to his sword and back again. "Man, I REALLY wish I had my sword right about now."

Unseen by all, the sword responded to his owners command. It flew off the ground, heading straight for it's master. Unfortunately, Killigan happened to be in the way of it's return arch. The pommel of the sword smacked the Captain on the back of the head, dropping him to the floor and leaving him completely unresponsive. The others holding him, seeing the sword responding to his words, backed away in fear.

Ron just smiled as he looked the sword over. "Booyah!"

Kim meanwhile was smiling at this, even as she dodged yet anouther swipe by her former attendant. "Looks like Ron handled things just fine."

Susan growled her response. "Think you can handle THIS Princess?" Susan swiped down with both hands, intent on slicing completely through the young woman.

But Kimberly was ready. As Susan went for the downward strike, Kimberly backed up, grabbed the woman's arms halfway up to the elbow, and drove the strike down faster. Susan's fingers, aimed at tearing, embedded themselves in the marble floor.

Susan tried to pull them free, but it seemed like her hands were stuck. She looked up into the angry eyes of Princess Kimberly, as she pulled back her fist. "Dance is over." Susan slumped to the floor, the fire alighting her hands disappearing.

Kimberly and Ron moved to confront the mage together, just as Lipsky managed to find the device that was inhibiting him. He crushed it between his fingers and could feel the power flaring back to life. He eyed the two of them darkly, his power almost palpable as it swept over the crowd. "You think you can stop ME? I am Drew Lipsky, the greatest mage this world, or any other, has ever seen. And who are you to stand in my way? You are nothing! A spoiled princess and a stable boy."

"Well this princess and that stable boy just beat your two best agents, and now we're going to do the same to you."

"I don't think so." The energy in Lipsky's hands crackled as the mage was lifted off the ground. His eyes practically spewed energy as lightning bolts shot from his fingertips, scorching the marble floor where they struck. The nobles fled through the open door, trying desperately to escape, as Lipsky's laugh echoed through the chamber. "You'll never stop me, NOTHING can stop me. NOTHING!"

Ron and Kim both dropped into a defensive posture, matching each other perfectly. "We'll just see about that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Kimberly and Ron versus Drew Lipsky... the final battle is nigh!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own KP, just this story. Be sure to check out Beeftony's The Shego Persona, an interesting new RonGo story that is off to an interesting start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 15

Captain Steve Barkin could hear the sounds from the ballroom, could almost smell the lightning. But despite how much he wanted to be there, he just could not. A patrol of troops had been inside the palace, intent on getting to the ballroom, and it was his job to stop them. The Princess would have a hard enough time without reinforcements coming to Lipsky's aid. So he fought on, with only two men to stand beside him, and hold off the oncoming rush. What had been a patrol of four had become ten as the sounds of fighting drew them. But still he fought. He wasn't going to let the Princess down a second time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Possible paused only briefly as he saw the struggle that Captain Barkin was putting up, and with a wave, he sent several of the men with him to assist. They had run into a few guards, mostly in ones or twos, and had overpowered them easily, giving many of his men weapons. Now, he was on the other side of Barkin and his men, and only a short distance from the ballroom, and his mind was entirely on his daughter and making sure she was safe.

They had passed many nobles fleeing in fright, and James had made sure to track who they were so that he could deal with them later, but the looks of pure terror drove him on. He knew something bad had to be happening, and he knew where. He rounded the corner to enter the ballroom, pushing past a few straggling nobles, and stared agape. Lipsky was floating above the floor, held aloft by some magic, though for all he knew the mage might have been held up by the lightning shooting from his fingertips. His daughter and Ron stood there in the middle of the room, Ronald holding a sword, his daughter defenceless, but they weren't backing down from the threat.

James felt the young prince press in beside him, and casting a quick glance at the young man, they charged into the room, weapons held ready for anything.

Lipsky looked up at that moment, his expression twisted by madness and fury. "I don't think so Majesty." Lipsky's hands shot out, and a wave of energy pulsed forth, knocking the king and prince back, as well as a few of the men that had come in behind them.

"DADDY!" Kimberly spun as she heard Lipsky, and watched as her father flew back. He bounced off the wall, a little stunned, but he was back on his feet quickly.

But now a barrier stood between the king and his daughter, a blue, shimmering field that stretched across the room, blocking all entrance. James beat against it futilely, hacking with his borrowed weapon to no avail.

Lipsky grinned as he looked back down on the two young teens. "Now that those distractions are out of the way, I can deal with you two." Lightning returned to Lipsky's hands now, as he glared down at them. "You two have managed to ruin my plans. I don't know how you did it, but I know you two are responsible. "Now, I'm going to make sure you never do it again!"

Lightning flared again, only this time directed at the two of them. Ron stepped in front of Kimberly, the Lotus Blade changing into a shield once more just in time to catch the bolts, each once striking like a hammer blow. Ron grunted at the exertion, but holding steady. "PK, now would be a real good time for a plan."

Kimberly looked back to see her father beating on the shield, Joshua and a few men beside him, trying to get through. She looked back to Ron, seeing the determination and love in his gaze, even as he held tight. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled back slowly. "Distract him."

Ron's eyes widened. "Distract him, how am I..."

Kimberly bolted from behind the shield. Lipsky saw her, but too late, as his bolts struck the ground behind her, and then the table that she had ducked behind, chewing chunks from the thick oak. Ron bolted the other way when he saw her safe, keeping the shield up until he could get to the other side of the room and duck behind a barrier himself, his breathing heavy. Ron just hoped that Kimberly knew what she was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Possible chopped at the barrier once more, trying to get through, before he gave up. He had watched the way his daughter and her friend, who looked so much closer to her now than just a friend, and he knew he had to get through this barrier. He turned to Prince Joshua by his side, who now held his hands on his knees, taking deep, gulping breaths of air. "We must find some way through this barrier."

"I agree my Lord." Joshua gasped a couple more times before his head shot up. "Sensei."

"Sensei?"

Joshua nodded, trying to recover himself. "Yes, he's a magician that Ron met when he went to save the Princess. He's the one who aided in her rescue and helped us get back into the palace."

"He's blocking the front door right now, too many troops outside." Captain Barkin was now by the king's side, relief etched in his features.

"Can we spare him from that task, get him over here to help?"

Captain Barkin looked over his men, looking them over closely. "Aye my Lord, but I would need most of the men at the door to replace him."

"Then get him, and hope we get through in time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had no idea what Kimberly was planning, but she had told him to distract Lipsky, and distract him he would. When the bolts of lightning ceased, he peeked his head up, just in time to catch the furious gaze of the mage, as he floated above the floor. Ron took a deep breath, and raised his head enough so that he could be heard clearly. "You know, it must really burn you that your plan has been stopped by two kids, huh?"

Ron could hear the low growl that emanated from Lipsky. "Foolish child, I have not been stopped yet. Once I take care of you..."

"Yeah, haven't seen that happen yet. I mean, you'd think with all that power you say you have, you'd be able to take us out. I mean, if this is the best you got... well, let's just say I'm not all that impressed. I mean, you haven't even singed my shirt yet with all that lightning."

Lipsky roared, and the lightning roared forth again. Ron ducked back down with a squeak as bolts flew over his head. He could see wood chips fly from the table he was hiding behind, and he knew it wouldn't hold out much longer.

When the lightning ceased again, Ron knew there was only one thing left that he could do. He just hoped that Kimberly did have a plan, because it was all he had left at this point. He focused his thoughts on the Lotus Blade, turning it into a dagger. Taking a deep breath, he rose quickly from behind the table, pulled back, and launched the dagger at Lipsky with all his might.

The dagger flew wide.

Well wide.

Lipsky laughed boisterously as he cast his gaze at the dagger, watching it clatter to the floor, then back to the young man. "Is that all you've got? Did you seriously think that would stop me?"

Ron crossed him arms in front of himself, trying to hide the nervousness. "Well... I kinda hoped."

Lipsky sneered, his hands flaring once more. "Looks like you've run all out of hope little man. Now, prepare to die."

What Lipsky didn't notice was that Kimberly had taken advantage of Ron's distraction. As soon as she had seen the dagger fly, and she knew his attention was directed towards Ron, she pulled forth the tube she had gotten from Ron earlier, the one containing the grappling hook. Eying the heavy support beam over, she fired, thankful that the spell that kept it silent was still in place. Pressing the button, she felt herself pulled through the air. Twisting her legs, she flew high over the floor, and turned sharply as she reached the end of her forward momentum. With one final twist, she started back the other way, aiming carefully for the mage, who was still floating in one place.

Just as Lipsky's hands started to light again, Kimberly struck, catching the mage full in the back with both legs. Lipsky, his concentration lost, flew forward, a bellow of pain issuing forth. Ron ducked in time as Lipsky flew over his head and smacked into the wall hard.

Kimberly landed lightly on her feet with a grin. "Looks like the dance is over for you."

Ron rushed over to scoop up the Lotus Blade, letting it transform back to it's familiar form as her strode back to stand beside Kimberly. "Way to go PK."

"It's not over yet." Both teens started when they heard Lipsky, certain he had been knocked out. Instead, they saw as he turned, his eyes wild and crazy, as he looked up at them. "I refuse to fall to two such as you. NEVER!"

Before either could respond, Lipsky struck, lightning pouring from his hands. Ron tried to get in front to block the shot, but he wasn't in time, as lightning flickered past the blade, striking Ron. Kimberly tried to tackle Ron, to get him free, but instead screamed as the lightning hit her as well, enveloping her. Both their bodies writhed as Lipsky continued his assault with glee.

When Lipsky ceased, both teens crumpled to the floor, still shaking from the power that coursed through them, their limbs twitching. But even this didn't stop them from reaching for each other on the floor, their eyes locked lovingly on each other, even as they struggled to deal with the pain.

Lipsky stood over them triumphantly. "Now little girl, it's time for you to die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Possible beat against the shield futilely as he watched his daughter being hurt, knowing he couldn't do anything, yet knowing he had to try something. He was screaming, yelling, anything to distract the monster from killing his daughter. He only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

An old man he had never met before had a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, let me try."

James cast a glance back as the lightning ceased for a moment. "My daughter..."

"I will save them."

James could see the determination in his eyes as he said those words, and the king took a step back, to get out of the way. He turned to look back through the barrier, but it seemed fuzzy and indistinct, and he wondered if Lipsky might be increasing the power of the barrier to prevent anyone from stopping him. That's when he realized he was crying, the tears blocking his full vision. "Please, save her... save them... please..."

Sensei nodded. Pulling his sleeves back up his arms, he plunged his hands into the barrier, and let out a scream as his own power fought against the dark magic in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lipsky started as if he had been slapped, and he whirled around to face Sensei. "So old man, you think your power a match for mine?"

Sensei did not respond, but the barrier shuddered. Lipsky sank a little bit, feeling the power that Sensei was throwing into destroying the barrier. Lipsky raised his hands now, and the dark power that created the barrier in the first place shot forth to reinforce his handiwork. "You'll not defeat me old man. I am more powerful then you. I will beat you just as I did these children. Then, you will learn the price of defying me."

But Kimberly and Ron had heard none of this. Kimberly's sole goal was in getting to Ron, and she finally did that, her fingers gripping Ron's hand tightly, even as it still clenched the sword in his hand. "Ron..."

Ron closed his eyes briefly, opening them once more to catch sight of Kimberly's own tear-stained green orbs. "Sorry... should have done... more."

Kimberly shook her head feebly. "No... you did fine. We both..." Kimberly lay her head down on the floor, barely able to hold her head up. "Couldn't... couldn't stop..."

Now it was Ron's turn to shake his head. "No... no pity. We can still... still stop him." Ron tried to raise the sword in his hand, to get to his feet, but he stumbled, falling back to the floor, before getting up very far. "Can't..."

Seeing Ron trying was all Kimberly needed, her determination. "Ron... we can... together." Kimberly's hand tightened over Ron's hand, could feel the sword against her fingers.

Ron looked over into Kim's eyes, and he could see the fire had returned. "Together."

Kimberly wanted to scream out her agony as her battered body protested, but it did as she commanded, bringing her to her knees. Ron was right beside her, breathing heavily, but remaining just as steadfast. As one, their other hands came over and clasped the sword, both of them holding the blade, and each others hands, in a double-fisted grip.

Ron cast one last look over at Kimberly, a faint smile on his face. "I love you Princess Kimberly Anne Possible."

Kimberly smiled in return, her gaze showing him how much she loved him. "I love you two Ron Stoppable."

As one, they hefted the sword, muscles straining to lift the blade, but together, they had brought the sword up. With all the strength left in their bodies, they got to their feet, stumbling but remaining resolute, and with a mighty yell, they drove the sword home.

Lipsky frowned at the sudden burning sensation. His attention had been on the battle before him, his mind already off the pitiful teens lying on the floor. Now, as he looked down the front of his robes, to see the blossoming spot of red spreading across the front of his chest, he knew he had been undone. "But... I was all powerful... how..."

Lipsky fell to his knees, his hands raised futilely as he tried to stop the flow of blood, but it was far too late. As the barrier fell, so did Lipsky.

James Possible rushed into the room before the barrier had even completely fallen, rushing to his daughter's side. He saw his daughter fall to her knees, still clutching tightly to Ron, who fell with her. The two held each other close, even as the tears fell, and she buried her head into Ron's shoulders, even as Ron buried his face in her hair, doing the same. "Kimmie-cub? Are you all right?" His hand landed on her shoulder, trying to see how badly she was hurt.

Kimberly lifted her gaze to smile at her father, even as tears streamed down her face. "I'm fine Daddy, we're fine. It's over." She pressed her forehead up against Ron's, meeting his teary gaze. "I love you."

Ron smiled in return. "I love you too, so much PK."

King James could only hold his daughter and her friend, glad that all their troubles were almost at an end. But as he watched the two teens, he knew anouther problem was just beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – The battle is over, the good guys won, but not everything is resolved. Stay turned for the conclusion to this epic tale. Will love conquer all?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own KP, just this story. Yeah, I know, he doesn't need much help to draw in the fans, but it needs to be done. Check out MrDrP's So Not the End of the World!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Impossible Love – Chapter 16

King James Possible looked down from the window out into the garden. He could see his daughter clearly, holding hands with young Ronald, could see the smile on her face. There was nothing overt in their gestures, Kimberly was well trained in being a lady, even as she fought against that nature, and Ronald knew enough as well to school his actions within the palace walls. Anyone else seeing them would have only seen two friends, but James knew otherwise.

He had watched them in that struggle against Lipsky, he knew how they felt. He had feared that very thing not too long ago, watching them as the two grew up. He had even sent a few men to keep watch over them at their spot by the river on occasion, knowing well what the idea of being alone could do to two young people such as them, but they had never displayed anything untoward in the past.

But now, it was different. Recent events had brought them together. He knew the tale, had listened to it well from all involved. He even suspected his daughter's virtue was not quite as intact as he would have liked in relation to that young man, though not one person he had spoken to had said anything. It was just a feeling he had, and he had come to trust his feelings, even if he had forgotten that these last few weeks.

He turned from the window now, heading down the hallways. He passed by the guards securing Susan's room, locked as per his orders. They bowed slightly in his presence, and he nodded in return. He had originally wanted to deal with her as he had Killigan, by executing her, but the words of the others had stayed his hand.

_"Father, you can't."_

_James' eyes flashed with annoyance for but a moment, before softening. "I know you have been close to her. She has been with you many years, but you must understand..."_

_Kimberly just shook her head. "Father, it is not her fault. Lipsky has beguiled her with his magicks. She is not to blame."_

_James frowned, turning to the old man named Sensei. "Is this true?"_

_Sensei nodded. "It is so your Majesty. Magic most foul has been cast on this young woman."_

_"Can you remove it? Restore her to herself?"_

_Sensei hestitated, taking a deep breath. "I know not. The magicks that Lipsky used are most powerful indeed. I can help her, but I am not certain as to how much."_

_James cast his gaze back to his daughter, could see the pleading in her eyes. Even after all that the woman had done to her, Kimberly still defended her. "Do what you can for her. If she will not pose a threat to the kingdom, she will be spared. That is all I can promise."_

Indeed, Sensei had been able to help, somewhat at least. Her mind was her own again, though she would never be the sweet, demure young woman she had once been. She was harder, almost petulant, and quite often rude, but Sensei himself had said she would not pose a danger. Of course, she was forever marked by her experience. The green fire that Lipsky had cursed her with remained, as did the pale green tinge to her skin. Neither could be removed safely, and would stay with her all her days. For now, she had leave to exit her room, so long as she was accompanied. He trusted Sensei's judgment, but he also was not one to take chances.

James passed now the new quarters of the palace's newest resident. With the need of a mage, and with Sensei returning to his school to teach, the old man had brought forth the young techno-mage Wade to serve. The young man who had helped his daughter and her friend had almost eagerly agreed.

Of course, as James looked in on the young man, he saw that five days had not yet been enough for the young man to fully unpack. James marveled at the strange contraptions and mystical bobbles that filled the rather large room, and it took him a moment to spot the young man, even with his dark complexion. "Are you settling in well?"

Wade spun, startled, but he recovered quickly. "Majesty, yes, I am. Thank you."

James nodded, taking one last look around the room. "If you need anything, just ask."

"I will Highness, thank you."

James smiled at the boy, who looked so nervous, and back out again. He headed for the front door, looking to get out in the sun and fresh air, hoping to clear his mind. So much had happened, all of it running through his mind. About how Fiske had betrayed all of them, from stealing the taxes to the uprising. At least now the kingdom's financial worries were solved, now that they knew what had happened. Fiske's vaults were still full when he had sent men to scout the former Lord's keep. It wasn't everything that had been taken, but in capturing many of Fiske's mercenaries, and the amount recovered, it would be enough to stabilize the kingdom until proper taxes and trade resumed. James just wished the Lord had lived, so that he could deal with him personally.

But Fiske had just been a noble, one from a family of power and influence. He could understand betrayal from that angle. What hurt had been Lipsky. The two of them had grown up together, even schooled together, before Lipsky had gone on to study the mystic arts. James had had no reservations about bringing his friend in when he had returned from his studies. And for the life of him, he could not understand where he had gone wrong.

As for the rest of the nobles who had supported him, most were in exile now. Some remained, those he knew had been forced to help by a more powerful family member that supported the mage, but most were now gone, with nothing more than the clothes on their backs, escorted to the border with promises of execution if they ever returned. Knowing them to be a cowardly lot, he knew none of them would be back.

But ten of the noble houses has joined with the mage, and that was disconcerting. Oh sure, there were over fifty noble houses in the kingdom, all with land and influence, but the sheer fact that many had joined with the mage... it made him think about the state of his rule. Still, dividing up the confiscated properties among the loyal houses should help prevent anything like this from happening again. As well, Lady Bonnie Rockwaller, new head of the Rockwaller estates, was quite firmly on the side of the royalty, and she would be a stabilizing influence in the interesting days ahead.

James sighed as he opened the door, looking out on the courtyard. Sword Captain John Tee was drilling a squad as Captain Barkin looked on. The Captain had been especially hard on drilling his men the last few days, preparing for the worst. But it was Barkin himself who took on the blame for his men's failings in first failing to protect the Princess, and then in the capture of the royal family. James had had to refuse the man's resignation once already. Still, once the man knew that he would be kept on, he worked harder then any of them to try and restore the royal family's trust in him, even if James had never lost it in the first place.

But there was one other situation that demanded his attention. As James passed the men sparring, making his way to the staircase that led up to the walls, he thought on the final point two days ago that was making this decision so easy and so difficult at the same time.

_James had been told of their arrival well in advance, his men relaying the message of their coming. Now, he and his family stood ready at the front door to the palace, young Joshua beside them._

_While most of his men remained in the field, it was still a good sized force. They had probably started marching before Lipsky had been defeated, and though word had obviously reached them, King Mankey still brought a sizable force, just in case._

_King Mankey dismounted his horse and strode up to the royal family, where he grasped his son into a tight hug. "I am pleased to see that you are well my son."_

_Joshua returned the hug, a little embarrassed, but relieved just the same. "I would not be if it were not for my friends."_

_It was Queen Andrea who spoke first. "You are too modest Prince Joshua. If it were not for your heroic actions, we might not be here today."_

_King Mankey pulled back slightly to take a good look at his son, as if seeing him for the first time. "Is this true?"_

_Joshua nodded slowly. "Yes Father, though all I really did was assist."_

_But King Mankey just smiled. His son, always so quiet and contemplative, spending time in his room painting or with that artist of his, had fought, and fought well. Even now, despite the humbleness on his face, he could see the strength that was now showing through. "My son, you have done me proud. And your actions in helping to save their kingdom bode well for your union with Princess Kimberly. What a fine match this will be indeed."_

_King Mankey caught the look of trepidation that crossed his son's face, as he glanced back towards the princess. For a moment, he was confused, taking in the bowed posture of the princess, one almost of defeat, before glancing back to his son. "What troubles you my son? Surely you and the Princess have spoken and find the match suitable."_

_"I do indeed Father. I foresee a great union between our kingdoms." Joshua cast a glance back at Kimberly before steeling himself. "But there shall be no wedding between the Princess and I."_

_King Mankey's eyes widened in shock, even as Princess Kimberly's head shot up in surprise. The rest of the royal family was equally stunned._

_Taking advantage of the shock, Joshua pushed on. "Father, I will be marrying Tara when we return to the kingdom."_

_King Mankey gaped openly for a few moments. "Absolutely not." His voice was filled almost with rage, his hands clenching beside him. "No son of mine will marry a commoner."_

_In the past, seeing his father's fury, Joshua would have backed down quickly, acquiescing to his father's demands. But the last week had indeed filled Joshua with a strength, a strength that he drew from what he had seen and done, things he never would have dreamed himself capable of before coming to meet the princess. "Then I shall not be wed at all, not in your lifetime." King Mankey seemed taken aback by his son's refusal to back down, and even more so by the threat. Joshua pushed on. "There is no law in our kingdom that says I must marry from nobility. If you refuse my choice, then I shall remain unwed until such time as you pass, and then marry Tara anyways."_

_"Joshua, you will not..." King Mankey trailed off, as he realized that they had an audience. "We will discuss these matters in private."_

There had been much shouting in the Mankey quarters, and mealtimes were not much fun, but in the end, after two days, they had left, the wedding canceled. That didn't mean the end of ties though, as several new trade accords had been reached in those two days, between bouts of arguing, as well as an invitation for the entire family to attend his new wedding, once a date was set.

James sighed as he reached the top of the stairs and moved out along the wall. A few guards nodded in passing, though they kept their gaze outward as Barkin had trained them. Finally, he reached his destination, his whole point for coming out here.

Andrea smiled to her husband as he moved up behind her, holding her tightly about the waist. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, as she continued looking out over the countryside, watching the small river meandering off into the distance. "Have you reached your decision then?"

He took a moment to breath deeply, catching the scent of her hair. "I have. It was not an easy decision to make."

"I know, but it's the right decision."

"I know... I know..." He held tightly to her, enjoying the faint breeze and the sun shining down on them as they held each other, no longer needing words to express how they felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James held his wife's hand as they made their way into the garden, smiling slightly as Kimberly and Ronald jumped at their sudden presence. He could see the conflict in her eyes, whether it would be proper to release Ron's hand, even as she never wanted to let go. "Father, Mother, you startled me."

James smiled briefly before setting a frown upon his face. "I apologize, but there is something that we must discuss."

Kimberly frowned now as well, casting a wary eye to Ron before looking back. "Yes Father?"

James cast a look to his wife, who just nodded serenely before continuing. "While Joshua has decided to cancel the wedding, you must still find yourself a husband. You are far too old now to not be considering that. After all, the good of the kingdom demands that the bloodline be preserved. That is why I have arranged for anouther, a young noble who shall marry you, one that hopefully you will agree with."

Kimberly's face showed all the horror that statement implied as she clutched Ron's hand tightly. The young man himself looked like he would almost be sick, defeat etched in his features. Kimberly was almost gasping for breath as she managed to find the words to speak. "But Father..."

James shook his head quickly. "I am sorry Kimberly, this is the way it has to be. Unlike in young Joshua's kingdom, the rules here are quite explicit. You must marry into nobility, I cannot change that." He watched his daughter sink within herself, and gave a final sigh. "Of course, there is still one serious problem."

Kimberly lifted her gaze questioningly, even as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Problem?"

James smiled brightly now. "Yes, of course it will be a problem. If I give the Stoppable family the Fiske holdings, wherever will I find anouther stable master as good as Gene."

Kimberly blinked as what her father said sank in, and then her eyes shot open wide. "Fiske... but... that would mean..."

Andrea was particularly radiant, as she no longer had to hide the smile. "I believe Ronald's father has already consented to the union."

Kimberly squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around Ron. Ron though just looked stunned. "What..."

Kimberly pulled back and kissed him hotly, much to her parents bemusement and consternation. "Ron, WE are to be wed!"

Ron blinked as he caught on to what was being said. "We... you and I..." Kimberly nodded excitedly. With a yell, Ron lept to his feet, Kim held tight in his arms as he spun her around. "BOOYAH!"

When he set her down, Kimberly practically flew into her father's arms. "Oh thank you Daddy!"

James held his daughter close, stroking her hair gently. "Anything for you Kimmie-cub."

After hugging her mother, she flew back into Ron's arms, chattering excitedly, Ron doing the same. Andrea pulled her husband away, to leave the two of them alone. "I think those two will be very happy together."

James wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, kissing her softly as they left the two teens alone. "I do believe you are right dear, I do believe you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four months later..._

"That will be all Michelle."

Lady Bonnie Rockwaller smiled brightly as she looked in the mirror, putting down the brush. Life couldn't be better for the young noble. She controlled all the Rockwaller estates and properties, she was courted by the finest noble young men in the kingdom, and she had all the power she could ever want. Oh, she wished she could have snagged the young prince for herself, but all in all, things could not have been better.

She finished her preparations for bed, giving a soft sigh as she finished changing. She had anouther ball to attend a few days hence, and she wondered which of the young nobles she would allow to court her this time. Lord Flagg's son was quite strapping, a fine physical specimen, but Jason Morgan, son of the leading trade family, was also a prize catch. So many choices to make.

"Still as beautiful as ever Lady Rockwaller."

Bonnie spun at the strange male voice that came from behind her, and her hand shot to her chest as she recognized the man standing in the shadows. "L... Lord Fiske? How..."

Fiske's smile was bright in the candlelight as he stepped forward. "How did I survive? It was not easy. But that is not what is important."

Bonnie backed up until she felt the bed behind her, and she gave a strangled gasp. "I will summon my guards."

"I think not. You see, by the time they were to get here, we would already be gone."

Bonnie swallowed sharply, her voice dropping in fright. "Gone?"

"Oh yes my dear. You see, I realized where I made my mistake before. I trusted in others, when I should have trusted solely in myself. When I made my escape, I discovered what I had been missing, what I had needed to take what I had wanted. Magic."

Bonnie was still backing up as the larger man advanced. "Wha... what do you want with me?"

Fiske smiled, an evil grin. "Why my dear, you play a key role. You see, I did not have time to study, that would take too long, and I want my revenge. But you see, there is anouther type of magic, the kind given by the Gods themselves. I sought them out, and I pleaded with them to give me what I wanted, what I needed. They did of course, but there was a price. You see, the Goddess, she wants to re-enter the world, but to do that, she needs a host. A very... special host. You my dear."

Bonnie fell to the floor, and tried to crawl away, but she found herself pressed against the wall, no where left to run. "Stay... stay back. I'm warning you."

"My dear, don't be frightened. After all, soon you will be helping me to rule the world."

Lord Montgomery Fiske stepped fully into the light now, and as Bonnie took in his appearance, she screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, this is the end of this little adventure. I'd like to thank, first off, John Tee, who came to me with the idea. Without him, I don't think I would have ever gotten the idea on my own. I'd also like to thank everyone else who took the time to read, and especially to those who reviewed. Thanks folks!

But don't think this is the end, not at all. As you can see, the story is far from complete. In fact, if you check my profile, you'll see there are two more stories planned for this series.

And finally, for all my fans, I'm going to be focusing on one story at a time until I clear all my active stories. And by all, I mean ALL of them, including the ones on AFF dot net (for all my fans there) and my X-men one. The Ronless Factor is up next, so stay tuned!


End file.
